MY BASTARD TEACHER! -HIATUS-
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Hidup seorang Choi Siwon sebagai trouble maker di sekolah awalnya datar-datar saja sampai kemudian ada sesosok guru tampan dan galak yang tubuhnya lebih mungil darinya. / astaga! Aku benar-benar gay? Aku jatuh cinta pada guru menyebalkan itu? / Bukan kah kau membenciku? kenapa kau menyelematkanku?/ Karena bibirmu sudah menjadi pengganti heroine untukku bastard teacher/ WonKyU, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hidup seorang Choi Siwon awalnya datar-datar saja sampai kemudian ada sesosok guru tampan yang tubuhnya lebih mungil darinya. / astaga! Aku benar-benar gay? Aku jatuh cinta pada guru menyebalkan itu? / Yah! Aku memang setan, setan yang akan mengusik hidupmu. Belajar dengan baik atau aku menghukummu/ Habislah kau Seongsaengnim! WonKyu

**Hallloooo…. Salam kenal. Ini ffn screenplay pertama Nay. Heheheu.**

**Pairing:**

**SiwonxKyuhyunxSiwon, …xSiwon, YesungxLeeteuk**

Choi Siwon, namja bertubuh tinggi tegap atletis itu hanya menatap papan white board di depannya bosan. Tidak habis pikir pada appanya yang tetap nekad memaksanya masuk sekolah dan membayar mahal karena Choi Siwon yang selalu berulah.

"Apa enaknya sih belajar?" keluh Siwon sambil menopang dagu. Ia tidak peduli pada seongsaengnim yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas. Jangankan mendengarkan, yang ada Siwon justru terkantuk-kantuk mendengar ocehannya.

"Hei, Siwon! Jam kedua kita bolos saja!" kata Yesung yang duduk satu bangku di sampingnya. Berotak dan berkelakuan tak kalah bejadnya. Mereka yang sudah dinobatkan menjadi dua pangeran dan preman sekolah memang tidak pernah mengenal dengan yang namanya aturan. Persetan dengan hukuman. Guru sinting mana yang mau mencari masalah dengan mereka? Cari mati?

"Kau memang sahabatku, Yesung!" kata Siwon dengan mata blink-blink. Menatap yesung seolah si pemuda bermata sipit namun tajam itu adalah malaikat yang hendak menyelamatkannya dari neraka jahanam. Yah! Bagi Siwon yang notabenenya anti sekolah, belajar dan duduk manis di kelas tidak ada bedanya dengan berada di neraka.

"Hm! Kita tidur di atap saja!" kata Yesung masih berbisik. Siwon mengangguk penuh minat.

.

.

"Mau ke mana kalian? Masuk!" perintah seorang guru berkaca mata saat melihat Yesung dan Siwon hampir keluar dari kelas. Siwon memperhatikan guru namja di depannya kesal, tingginya hanya setelinganya, dan badannya juga lebih mungil darinya. Siapa dia berani mengatur kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon?

"Minggirlah guru laknat! Aku hendak lewat!" perintah Siwon bossy. Gak peduli banget yang dibilang laknat itu gurunya sendiri. Bener-bener nyari ribut tuh anak.

"Kau tidak tahu cara bersikap sopan di depan gurumu Tuan muda Choi?" Tanya guru berparas tampan itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Sorot matanya tampak tajam dan amat mengintimidasi, datar namun memancarkan aura mengerikan tersendiri. Membuat Siwon merinding ngeri.

Sial!

Mengapa matanya begitu mengerikan?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau pikir aku takut padamu? Guru tolol?" bentak Siwon murka. Berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Siwon kalah telak, hanya keangkuhannya lah yang saat ini bisa ia andalkan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Ini gila!

Mengapa seorang Choi Siwon bisa begitu merasa terintimidasi hanya karena tatapan seorang guru baru yang tidak dikenalnya?

Eh?

Guru baru?

"Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam kelas…" Guru berambut coklat ikal itu menghampiri Siwon dan Yesung dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, "Atau aku akan menjebloskan kalian ke penjara karena selama ini kalian memakai narkoba…" imbuhnya mendesis.

Deg!

Baik Siwon maupun Yesung langsung membatu di tempat.

Ketahuan?

Mereka ketahuan?

Astaga!

Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Cih! Siwon mendecih lalu berbalik dan kembali ke bangkunya, Yesung yang memang jauh lebih sopan hanya membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum canggung. Buru-buru ia kembali ke bangkunya dan ikut duduk di samping Siwon.

Guru baru itu…

Dia memang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis.

Tapi, siapa sangka di balik sikap tenangnya ia begitu mengerikan? Bahkan bisa tahu Siwon dan Yesung pecandu obat hanya dengan sekali bertatap muka?

Bahkan amat sangat lancang karena berani mengancam Choi Siwon yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh jika ketenangannya mulai terusik.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru fisika baru kalian. Aturanku hanya satu. Tepat di jam pelajaranku semua murid harus berkumpul di kelas. Tidak ada kata terlambat, tidak ada kata bolos tanpa alasan jelas. Yang salah dapat hukuman. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran!" kata Kyuhyun gak ba-bi-bu banget. Membuat semua gadis yang ada di kelas tidak jadi menjerit histeris karena guru yang super tampan itu ternyata amat tegas.

Semua murid kembali membuka buku, mengikuti setiap arahan Kyuhyun yang wajahnya cenderung tidak pernah berkenalan dengan yang dinamakan 'tersenyum?'.

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Hari pertamanya mengajar di sekolah barunya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Guru baru berkemeja hitam itu tampak bisa mengendalikan situasi kelas, di usianya yang masih tergolong cukup muda bisa mengajar di sekolah paling elite kota Seoul tentu membuatnya patut diacungi empat jempol. Apalagi menjadi wali kelas sebuah kelas terburuk sepanjang masa.

Yah!

Semua kelas yang ditempati Siwon dan Yesung pasti akan membuat para walikelasnya speechless dan angkat tangan menyerah. Siwon dan yesung memang tidak pernah bosan membuat ulah. Menjahili guru pun sudah seperti hal yang biasa untuk mereka.

Hhh… Kyuhyun hanya berharap dewi fortuna tidak akan meninggalkanya di tengah jalan. Bukan! Ia bukan takut pada kedua preman sekolah itu. Kecil-kecil begitu ia juga sudah memegang sabuk hitam dalam taekwondo yang sudah lama dipelajarinya. Ia hanya malas mencari masalah, dan ia juga sangat tidak ingin ada anak didiknya yang tinggal kelas mengingat kelas yang harus diaturnya kini itu terdapat dua murid bebal yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah ramai. Semua murid hilir-mudik berebutan hendak ke cafeteria. Merasa dirinya juga lapar, Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaki rampingnya menuju tempat itu juga. Ingin mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa lembar roti mungkin?

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!**

.

.

"Jadi dia putra bungsu keluarga Cho? Adik Cho Arra?" Siwon membaca buku biodata yang diberikan Leeteuk beberapa menit lalu. Rambut Mohawk-nya terayun-ayun angin karena saat ini mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah. Menikmati cuaca siang yang mendung dengan semilir angin lembut yang menyejukkan kulit.

"Yah! Kudengar dia itu jenius. Lulus S2 diusianya yang masih 21 saat itu. Pernah mengajar bahasa inggris di Universitas Seoul. Gila! Umurnya baru 22 tahun dan menjadi dosen? Tapi kenapa dia memilih menjadi guru SMU jika sudah menjadi dosen?" Tanya Kangin sambil makan keripik kentang baladonya. Memperhatikan sang ketua geng yang tampak masih sibuk memperhatikan biodata sang guru baru.

"Cho… Arra…" desah Siwon saat mengingat nama gadis yang dulu sempat mencuri hatinya. Gadis yang usianya 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sangat cantik dengan kulit putih mulus bak porselen. Ahh… sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak melihatnya. Sekarang Siwon bahkan sudah menganggapnya kakak kandung sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan Siwon memacari gadis yang terlalu tua untuknya?

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Bos?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sebentar ikut bengong melihat Siwon tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi sinyal masih hidup hanyalah sang Tuan muda Choi itu masih bernapas.

"Entahlah! Tapi, kita tidak bisa menganggap remeh Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kecil-kecil dia itu mengerikan. Sudah seperti jelmaan setan saja!" Siwon mengangkat bahu. Ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju. Mereka yang duduk memutar itu kembali terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ahh… baiklah! Kelasku sebentar lagi ada pelajaran fisika, mungkin Cho Kyuhyun itu yang akan menjadi guruku. Kami tidak mau membuat masalah, benarkan Kang?" Leeteuk menoleh menatap Kangin. Kangin mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa! Kita ada balapan nanti malam, jangan lupa Siwon, Yesung!" kata Kangin lalu menyusul Leeteuk yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Hhh… jangan masuk kelas. Aku malas!" Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Yesung mengangguk dan merebut buku profil di tangan Siwon lalu membacanya.

Hhh…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar guru baru itu tidak mengusik ketenangan Siwon?

**Tebese**

**Oke!**

**Ini screenplay pertama Nay. Nay dulunya emang penulis ff korea sih. Tapi udah setengah tahunan gak nulis. Jadi banyak bahasa korea yang Nay lupa. Tolong diingatkan kalo ada yang salah ya.**

**Berminat review minna?**

**Mph… ada yang berminat sama hubungan YeWon?**

**RnR pliiis?**


	2. Chapter 2

rikha-chan

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Anata Cho

Kyuhyun kan emang evil, nyeremin. Hehe

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

amanda wu

Yewon temenan aja?

Kita liat ntar aja deh. Hehe

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

wonkyu

Jangan ada Yewon. Hahaha

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

shin min hyo

Wonkyu aja?  
Makasih udah bilang bagus.  
Oh, aku emang sengaja pake bahasa gaul. Tapi di chapter ini udah enggak kok. Hehe

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Guest

Ganjil? Mungkin karena aku pake bahasa gaul dikit. hehe  
Diksi diperindah aku gak bisa kayaknya, bukan gak bisa sih tapi gak mau. Entar kayak puisi. Hohoho

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Cute evil

Wonkyu? Sip.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Liekyusung

Mau yewon? Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

evil kyu

Kurang panjang ya? Kemarin akunya kecapekan. Ini dipanjangin. Hehehe

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

meymeywonkyu

Yewon friendship? hehe  
Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Guest

Jangan ada Yewon? Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

babychoi

Makasih udah suka dan bilang bagus.

Hah? NC? Slooow. Mereka baru saling kenal. hahaha  
Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

siscaMinstalove

Iya, di sini muridnya yang jadi seme. hhoooo

Yewon Cuma temen? Sip deh.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu

Hu um, di sini mungkin dominan konfliknya malah aneh. Hahaha

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

yesung wife momo

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

mitatitu

Yewon temenan aja?

Mph… mungkin di sini emang banyakan konflik guru dan murid. Kyuhyun harus jinakin Siwon. Hahaha

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Cho Ai Lyn

Iya. Di sini badan Kyu emang pendek.

Makasih udah bilang bagus. Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

miszshanty05

Iya, Siwon badboy.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

santkyu

Hahaha. Mereka cocok jadi badboy sih.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

ZoeKyu

Oh, iya. Makasih udah ngasih tau Cho Ahra. Aku baru inget Arra itu mengerti. huehehee

Ini WonKyuu kok.

Yewon? Masih bingung. hehe

.

Yewon friendship? hehe

Orang ketiganya di pihak Kyuhyun? Hahha

Aku pikirin dulu, ya. Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

Choi Kyo Joon

Oh, masalah EYD aku emang sengaja pake bahasa yg gak terlalu baku. Hahaha

Tp kalo emang gak nyaman ini udah fokus di bahasa baku kok.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

ermagyu

Sip. Wonkyu ya?  
Iya, Kyuhyun yg lebih tua dari Siwon.

Hah? Pairnya dibalik? Entar ceritanya jadi biasa aja dong. Di sini kan perannya Kyuu si mungil yg berusaha ngerubah Siwon si kingkong. #Jeduak!

.

denita18

Makasih udah bilang menarik  
udah bosen seme yg jadi guru. hahaha  
Eh, kalo Yewon pasti Yesung yg kujadiin Seme. Huahahahaha

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Kayla WonKyu

Kecup balik. hehe

Makasih udah bilang bagus.  
hah? Keripik balado di korea? Aku gak tau, Cuma itu keripik kesukaanku. hahaha  
iya Cho Ahra. Aku baru tau.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

FiWonKyu0201

Jangan ada Yewon?

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

wonkyunjaemo

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Choi Andrew 5/9/13 . chapter 1

Hu um. Siwon yg dikerjain mulu sama Kyu di sini. hehehe  
Kasih Wookie buat Yesung?  
Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

Lee Chizumi

Iya, kalo Yewon Siwon yg jadi uke. Hehe

.

ChoNarra \

Anyeooong…

Just Wonkyuu? Sip.

Makasih udah review. Ini dilanjut

.

.

Wooow! Hehehe. Makasih buat kalian semua yg udah partisipasi sama reviewnya. Gak nyangka loh bakalan dapet respon yg bagus. Hehehe

Karena yg review lebih dari 30 orang, maka Nay update kilat. Di sini Nay panjangin sekalian.

Dan buat yg gak nyaman karena kemarin Nay campur bahasa gaul, Mianhae, di sini Nay fokus pake baku..

.

Review udah kebales semua, kan?

Kalo gitu mari kita intip kejadian di sekolah.

.

.

.

NO LIKE, DON'T READ PLIIIS!

.

.

Siwon berdiri di tengah lapangan upacara. Menghadap ke bendera sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya hormat bak pahlawan yang amat mencintai negaranya. Bibirnya sejak tadi sibuk mendumel kesal karena hukuman yang harus dijalaninya.

Eh?

Siwon dihukum?

Yah! Sudah satu jam Siwon berdiri di tengah teriknya panas menjelang siang ini. Hal ini dikarenakan ia terlambat masuk kelas di jam pelajaran matematika. Tentu saja Siwon tidak tahu kalau guru matematikanya itu adalah manusia yang amat dibencinya. Manusia yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang mengajar banyak mata pelajaran di kelasnya?

Gila!

Siwon bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan sejenius apa manusia setengah setan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Bagaimana mungkin guru sinting itu bisa mengajar 6 mata pelajaran di kelasnya? Sepertinya ia memang sengaja ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki gerak-gerik Siwon yang kartu As-nya sudah ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Minumlah, Siwon, aku tidak mau kau pingsan!" Yesung berlari ke tengah lapangan dan menyodorkan satu gelas orange juice ke mulut Siwon. Siwon yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat menatap Yesung dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Ahh… Yesung memang sahabat terbaiknya, selalu tahu apa yang Siwon butuhkan saat ini. Tetes embun dari jus dingin itu mengalir membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia amat tergoda.

"Minumlah Tuan muda Choi, kupastikan Kim Jongwoon pun akan mengalami hukuman yang sama bahkan lebih berat darimu!" kata seseorang ketus. Tepat dua senti sebelum bibir Siwon menyentuh bibir gelas.

Mendengar suara yang amat menyebalkan itu Siwon dan Yesung sama-sama menoleh. Mereka berjengit saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun, guru muda yang tengah membaca buku di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon besar yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari mereka itu berujar bahkan tanpa menoleh pada mereka. Masih sibuk menunduk dan menutup bola mata coklat madu indahnya dengan sebuah kacamata baca. Rambut coklatnya bergoyang-goyang terhempas angin. Kyuhyun yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam itu kini tampak seperti iblis bertubuh malaikat yang memang sengaja diturunkan Tuhan ke dunia manusia.

"Jangan berlebihan, Sir! Siwon sudah berdiri satu jam di sini. Kau tidak sadar cuaca siang ini sangat panas?" Yesung mendesis tak suka. Benar-benar muak pada guru sok keren di hadapannya. Kalau saja tidak ingat hidup dan matinya ada di tangan Kyuhyun, sudah pasti Yesung tidak keberatan menghajar guru biadab itu sampai mati.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tetap tidak menoleh.

Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu kembali menyodorkan gelas di tangannya ke bibir Siwon. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing jika setelah ini ia juga ikut dihukum. Siwon sudah tampak sangat kelelahan, dan hal itu membuatnya tidak tega.

"Minumlah, jangan hiraukan dia!" perintah Yesung. Siwon menggeleng lalu kembali fokus menatap tiang bendera di depannya.

"Kembalilah, aku tidak ingin kau juga dihukum, Yesung." Tolak Siwon serius. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Yesung ikut dihukum hanya karena memedulikannya. Yesung adalah sahabatnya, sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan masalah dan hukuman karena tingkah gila Choi Siwon, dan kali ini Siwon tidak ingin lagi melakukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, minumlah Choi Siwon, aku tidak mau kau pingsan!" bantah Yesung tegas. Mulai jengkel pada Siwon yang belakangan ini berubah menjadi seorang pengecut apalagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia merasa sudah tidak mengenali Siwon hanya dalam beberapa hari ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Siwon!"

"Kim Jongwoon!" Siwon menoleh dan menatap Yesung tajam. Benar-benar sorot mata yang amat mengintimidasi membuat Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu mendecih.

"Terserah kau saja!" Yesung membuang gelas yang dibawanya sembarang arah sambil berjalan menjauh. Malas berhadapan dengan Siwon yang sudah mulai keras kepala.

"Kau setia kawan!" tanggap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli, tetap tidak mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang tengah digenggamnya.

"You're bastard teacher, sir!" desis Siwon tapi tetap melanjutkan hukumannya.

.

**Naysaruchikyu**

.

.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang UKS. Hanya karena dijemur di tengah lapangan selama dua jam saja ia sudah demam. Hal itu menyebabkan ia tidak bisa ikut balapan liar malam ini.

Cih!

Siwon benar-benar kesal pada Kyuhyun, ia mulai memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk membunuh Kyuhyun dengan cara super sadis. Ahh… sepertinya memotong tubuhnya menjadi seratus bagian tidak terlalu buruk. Siwon menyeringai dalam hati memikirkannya. Betapa senangnya ia jika bisa melakukannya.

"Sedang memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk membunuhku?" tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk ke dalam UKS dan menghampiri Siwon yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Demamnya benar-benar tinggi, ia bahkan sudah tidak kuat untuk sekedar berjalan. Tadi pagi ia memang tidak sempat sarapan. Dan seperti dugaan Yesung, tengah terik di lapangan upacara akan membuatnya pingsan.

"Hhh… tau apa kau bastard teacher?" tanggap Siwon lemah. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar parau. Membuat Kyuhyun nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kagum pada Siwon yang masih sanggup memakinya di tengah keadaan kepayahan seperti itu.

"Tapi sepertinya iya!" Kyuhyun dapat menangkap gerak-gerik mata Siwon yang tampak canggung seperti maling kepergok warga. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Siwon lalu meletakkan baskom kecil yang dibawanya di atas laci. Memeras handuk kecil di sana lalu menempelkannya di dahi Siwon.

Nyesss!

Seperti bara api tersiram air, Siwon melenguh saat benda basah itu mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. Menyejukkan sekujur kulitnya yang terasa hampir terbakar. Kyuhyun mengambil kain basahnya yang satu lagi, setelah meremasnya, ia menyeka kedua tangan Siwon. Membuat Siwon yang biasanya protes dengan semua tingkahnya itu tidak bereaksi karena mengakui rasa nyamannya. Siwon bahkan diam saja saat Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya. Membalur tubuh atletisnya yang banjir keringat itu dengan kain basah.

"Sedikit baikkan? Saat demam memang sebaiknya kau tidak memakai pakaian tebal!" Kyuhyun terus menyeka tubuh Siwon dengan telaten. Kalimatnya tidak diambil pusing oleh Siwon, ia sudah terlalu lemah walau hanya untuk sekedar memaki guru biadab di atasnya itu. "Tidurlah!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Siwon sudah terlelap damai dalam tidurnya. Ia menyeka rambut basah Siwon lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Penasaran pada tingkah-tingkah aneh yang selalu dilakukan muridnya yang paling bermasalah di sekolah.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa alasan, kan?

Setahu Kyuhyun, Siwon yang dikenalnya beberapa tahun lalu itu seorang namja manis yang tidak banyak tingkah.

Eh?

.

**Naysaruchikyu**

.

.

"Kau payah!" omel Yesung pada seorang namja yang tengah digendongnya, ia menyamankan posisi namja itu lalu berjalan sambil terus mengomel, "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, kan? Bodoh!"

Yesung terus saja memaki sedangkan namja itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yesung sambil menggumam tidak jelas, diam saja saat yesung menggendongnya sore itu ke tempat parkir sekolah.

"Kenapa kau jadi selemah ini sih?" Yesung masih sibuk mengumpat, "Setakut itu kau pada guru tidak berguna itu?"

"Berhentilah mengomel Sungie, kepalaku benar-benar pusing kau daritadi mengoceh terus." Siwon akhirnya berujar lemah. Matanya tetap terpejam sedangkan mulutnya kini balas memaki Yesung.

Sahabat macam apa, sih Yesung itu? Teman sedang sakit bukannya diperhatikan justru dimarahi. Mau membuat Siwon mati?

"Itu karena otak bodohmu yang sudah kuadrat itu!" Yesung mendengus, membuka pintu mobil Corolla altasnya lalu mendudukkan Siwon di kursi samping kemudi. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman lalu memeriksa panas di dahi Siwon. Sudah sedikit mendingan.

"Terus saja kau memakiku, dan buat aku mati. Jangan-jangan kau justru temannya si Bastard Teacher lagi!" Siwon mendesah sambil menahan nyeri di kepalanya.

Astaga! Kepalanya sakit sekali, seperti mau pecah saja. Sekali lagi Siwon mengumpat segala sumpah serapahnya untung sang guru 'tercinta' dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali Siwon menelannya saja.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain karena kebodohanmu sendiri!" Yesung berdiri tegak lalu menutup pintu mobilnya, berlari kecil ke arah yang berseberangan lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, masuk, duduk, dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia masih mengamati wajah Siwon yang sedikit memerah. Sepertinya sakitnya akan lama.

"Tidak sadarkah kau aku melindungimu?"

"Aku tidak memintanya!" sangkal Yesung ketus. Ia memasukan kunci ke lubang kunci mobilnya lalu menstaternya, mengatur kopling mobil dan segera menginjak pedal gas melajukannya.

Hhh… apa yang akan ia katakan pada orangtua Siwon?

"Kau tidak tahu diri!" umpat Siwon kesal, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tertidur lelap. Hhh… baru kali ini Siwon merasa memaki seseorang benar-benar menghabiskan stamina tubuhnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Siwon sudah masuk kembali sekolah, sekalipun wajahnya masih sedikit pucat tapi ia sangat merasa bosan berada di rumah. Semua pelayan di rumahnya sudah sempat ia jahili. Dan reaksi mereka semua nyaris sama, memohon padanya agar tidak dipecat. Hmm… bosan…

Siwon berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tidak memedulikan beberapa siswi yang berteriak histeris menyapanya. Sudah biasa. Namja tampan kan memang selalu menjadi rebutan. Tapi kemudian matanya terfokus pada sesosok namja berkemeja hitam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu lalu kemudian memutarnya bosan.

Ada dua ekspresi yang berbeda yang ditunjukkan mereka. Jika si rambut hitam itu mendecih sambil bilang menyebalkan, yang berambut coklat justru tersenyum sinis sambil membatinkan kata, 'akhirnya…'.

"Kau sudah masuk Tuan muda Choi!" sapa Kyuhyun begitu berdiri di depan Siwon. Sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan yang paling menyebalkan menurut Siwon adalah, KENAPA NADA BICARA KYUHYUN SEOLAH MENGEJEK?

"Aku yakin kau tidak buta, Crazy Teacher!" Siwon memberikan julukan lainnya pada Kyuhyun. Yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tidak jelas dari guru mudanya itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut lalu menghela napas.

"Masuklah ke dalam kelas, mulai hari ini aku yang mengajar bahasa inggris juga." Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum bak malaikatnya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melewati Siwon yang terbelalak sambil menganga tak percaya.

Astaga!

Siwon hampir gila dibuatnya.

Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun, si guru yang amat tidak waras dan wajib dibasmi di matanya itu seolah mengambil alih semua mata pelajaran di kelasnya? Ingin membuat Siwon depresi? Atau ingin membuat si namja popular itu cepat tua dan mati?

Siwon menepuk jidatnya pelan, benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Haruskah ia pindah sekolah saja?

Yah! Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia mengajak Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Kangin pindah sekolah demi keselamatannya. Siwon mengangguk mantap memikirkan hal itu. Pindah jauh lebih baik daripada harus menghadapi manusia jelmaan setan itu bukan?

"Oh, iya!" Kyuhyun kembali berbalik dan menepuk bahu Siwon, membuat Siwon yang tidak mau cari ribut itu menoleh dan menatapnya malas.

Apalagi sekarang?

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi guru pembimbingmu, dan aku juga diminta orangtuamu untuk menjadi guru privatemu. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama!" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya nakal lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Siwon yang semakin melotot dengan mulut yang menganga luar biasa.

Mengajar tujuh mata pelajaran di kelasnya?

Menjadi guru pembimbingnya?

Dan menjadi guru private-nya?

WHAT THE HELL?

God must be crazy!

Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Apa dosanya? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai Tuhan dengan teganya memberi seorang Choi Siwon yang ketampanannya sudah overdosis itu cobaan seberat ini?

Siwon membatin miris dalam hati tanpa mengingat dosanya itu bener-bener sudah setinggi gunung, sedalam lautan, dan segelap kelamnya malam.

Cieee… Nay ngelebay. Hahaha.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau setan itu terus menghantui hidupku, tidak kah dia lihat kedua kantung mataku karena tingkahnya beberapa hari ini?" Siwon bergumam sambil meraba kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam. Bukan karena tidak tidur memikirkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, tapi karena tadi malam ia begadang bermain game fire emblem. But… karena Siwon yang memang hanya ingin mendramatisir keadaan, jadilah ia menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak punya salah apa pun terhadapnya.

"Aku harus pindah sekolah. Yah, kalau perlu ke luar negri agar tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau jenius Choi Siwon!" Siwon mengangguk mantap, tidak lama kemudian ia nyengir karena kagum pada rencananya yang ia anggap amat sempurna. "Ahh… Choi Siwon, jika di dunia ini ada yang bertanya siapa kah manusia yang paling sempurna? maka itu adalah kau!" Siwon semakin narsis. Tidak ingat pada nilai-nilainya yang tidak pernah lebih dari angka bebek.

Saat akan berjalan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Siwon merogoh sakunya dan menatap nomor tidak dikenal yang muncul di layarnya. Ia mengernyit lalu dengan ragu mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo!"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa bilang ini tadi, jangan berpikir untuk pindah ke luar negri karena tidak akan ada satu pun sekolah yang mau menerima murid sebodoh dirimu dan akan kupastikan itu. Jangan berpikir untuk keluar dari sekolah ini karena aku akan tetap menghantui hidupmu, dan jangan pernah memuji dirimu sendiri jenius karena di mataku tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang lebih bodoh dan tolol dibanding… kau!"

Tut-tut-tut!

Siwon hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mulut megap-megap saat orang yang menelponnya tadi memutus telpon mereka sepihak. Ia yang sudah sangat mengenal suara itu seolah sudah kehabisan kata dan tidak sanggup menjawab.

Setan!

Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar seperti setan!

Darimana coba ia tahu nomor Siwon?

"BASTARD TEACHER SIALAAAAN! AAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Siwon frustasi. Tidak peduli pada semua murid yang langsung lari kocar-kacir karena ngeri.

**Tebese**

**.**

**. hahaha! Gimana nih chapter duanya? Makin gaje ya? Hehehe**

**Ini udah Nay panjangin loh.**

**RnR ya minna, kalo responnya masih sebagus chapter satunya Nay bakalan cepet updatenya juga.**

**Gomawo…**


	3. Chapter 3

MY BASTARD TEACHER

Sebelumnya di sini Nay mau ngasih warning. Nih ff banyak nongol kata yang gak baku. Terutama buat kata makian atau selingan. Nay pengen humornya dapet sih. Dan itu salah satu cara Nay buat dapet feelnya. Jadi buat yg gak suka and para pecinta kata cerita berkalimat baku dan berpuisi ria, silahkan anda klik tombol back daripada kecewa. Hehehe.

BIG THANKS FOR MY READERS :

**Anata Cho, sellinandrew, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, kim chaeri, shin min hyo, Ff, Augesteca, Choi Hyun Gi, amanda wu, ghaida, meymeywonkyu, siscaMinstalove, yesung wife momo, , princess nanachan, ZoeKyu, alcici349, Hikari Kurosawa, Choi Andrew, , Kayla WonKyu, aninkyuelf, santkyu, iloyalty1, miszshanty05, Gaemgyu315, ermagyu, denita18, FiWonKyu0201, , ChoNarra, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, Lee Chizumi**

Chapter 3

Siwon duduk malas di bangkunya, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa harus namja cool tapi menyebalkan dan sudah seperti jelmaan setan itu yang menjadi pembimbingnya? Dan kenapa si Seongsaengnim sinting yang serba bisa itu harus mengajar banyak mata pelajaran terutama di kelasnya? Siwon yang memang sudah berotak bebal bawaan lahir terpaksa mau tidak mau harus duduk manis di dalam kelas daripada dijebloskan ke panti rehabilitasi atau penjara.

"Choi Siwon, please never sleep in my class!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas saat melihat Siwon yang super pemalas itu sedang duduk malas sambil menempelkan pipi kanannya ke meja. sama sekali tidak memedulikan Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah cuap-cuap menerangkan materi bahasa inggrisnya di depan kelas.

"Whatever you want, Bastard!" kata Siwon kurang ajar.

Duk!

"Wadaw!"

Sebuah kapur mendarat telak di jidatnya begitu ia mengangkat kepala. Siwon mengaduh kesakitan sementara Yesung langsung berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Tidak suka dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang di matanya terlalu anarkis(?).

"Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu Cho Seongsaengnim!" Yesung mendesis tak suka. Siwon menggapai-gapai lengan Yesung agar kembali duduk di bangkunya. Tidak ingin Yesung ikut-ikutan bermasalah dengan si guru tidak waras. Astaga! Sudah cukup dia saja yang selalu diawasi oleh Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau Yesung mengalami hal nista yang sama.

"Aku hanya akan bersikap halus pada semua murid yang tahu apa arti dari tatakrama pada seseorang yang lebih tua, Kim Jongwoon." Kyuhyun sama sekali tak gentar dengan sorot mata bengis Yesung. seolah Yesung ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup detik itu juga. Kyuhyun justru balas menatap Yesung datar.

"Sudah Yesung, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah dengan si Bastard Teacher juga!" bukannya menenangkan Yesung, Siwon justru terus mengumpat gurunya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu peduli hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Benar-benar deh! namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu mencari masalah.

Yesung kembali duduk di bangkunya, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. masih sangat kesal karena Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah berani sekali menyakiti Siwon yang selalu berusaha dilindunginya. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Siwon, tentu Yesung tidak akan keberatan mengajak gurunya itu duel.

"Sabar Yesung, sabar! Orang sabar disayang Tuhan." Siwon yang otaknya memang sudah setengah jongkok itu berusaha menenangkan Yesung yang masih tampak marah dengan tatapan perihatin. Lupa gara-gara dirinya lah Yesung bisa semarah ini.

eh?

Kenapa di sini Nay malah ngerasa sikap Siwon yang kayak uke ya? Hahaha

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Ne, Noona, kau amat cantik kenapa punya adik sinting seperti si tidak waras itu?" tanya Siwon saat menelpon kakak angkatnya. Siwon yang memang hanya anak tunggal tentu saja sangat senang karena Ahra yang begitu menyayangi dan memanjakannya layaknya saudara kandung.

"Ah, Siwon, kau sudah memanggilnya sinting, kenapa harus ditambah tidak waras juga? Kasian sekali dongsaengku itu." Ahra yang mendengar gerutuan Siwon tentang adiknya tertawa pelan. Tidak menyangka Siwon akan mengadu padanya dan meminta pertolongan Ahra agar menjauhkan Kyuhyun darinya.

"Aku kesal sekali Noona." Siwon mendesah pasrah. "Dia tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku. Muncul sesuka hatinya di manapun seperti jelangkung!" imbuhnya saat mengingat fiilm horor khas indonesia yang mengucakan mantera datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar. Dulu dia sempat nonton bersama Yesung, sama sekali tidak seram. Boneka seperti itu kenapa tidak langsung dihancurkan saja?

"Bukannya tubuhnya lebih kecil darimu? Kenapa kau harus takut?"

"Yah! Tingginya memang hanya setelingaku!" Siwon mengakui, "Tapi sorot matanya lebih iblis dari ibuku!" lanjutnya buka aib. Mengingat seberapa mengerikannya Choi Sooyung saat marah.! Ah! rumahnya yang super mewah saja bisa rata dalam sekejap mata kalau ibunya itu sudah mengamuk. Hal itulah yang membuat Siwon merinding ngeri dan tidak pernah berani membantah perintah sang Eomma tercinta.

"Hahaha! Kau berlebihan Chagiya..." Ahra tertawa renyah. "Sungguh, kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dekat, kau akan tahu bahwa dia namja yang manis.."

"Cih!" Siwon meludah sembarang. Leeteuk yang memang sudah siap siaga langsung menghindar begitu ludah Siwon mengarah ke arahnya. "Manis apanya? Dia lebih tua dariku, Noona."

"Ah, aku berharap dia bisa menjadi ukemu!"

Mendengar penuturan sang Noona tercinta Siwon melotot horror. Astaga! Rupanya kebiasaan sang noona yang hobi menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan sesama namja masih belum hilang. Siwon membatin miris, Cho Ahra tidak jauh beda dengan ibunya. Sooyung pun sering berandai-andai Yesung dan dirinya memiliki hubungan khusus saat melihat keduanya begitu akrab.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku akan menjodohkan kalian berdua."

Tut-tut-tut!

Ahra langsung menutup telponnya sebelum Siwon sempat menyela kalimatnya. Siwon langsung membatu.

Apa?

Dijodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

Dijodohkan dengan seorang namja yang amat menyebalkan padahal Choi Siwon itu normal?

Dijodohkan dengan orang yang selalu mengancamnya jika ia bolos pelajarannya?

DIJODOHKAN DENGAN MAKHLUK YANG PALING SANGAT INGIN DIMUSNAHKANNYAAAAA?

"AAAANDWAAAAAAAEEEEE!" teriak Siwon frutasi. ketiga temannya langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok atap sekolah karena takut terkena efek gempa bumi.

hhh... rupanya Siwon saat marah tidak kalah mengerikannya dari sang Eomma. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya. ckckck!

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Kerjakan dengan serius bodoh! Kau membuang waktuku terlalu lama!" bentak Kyuhyun sadis. ia yang terpilih menjadi guru pembimbing dan merangkap guru private sang tuan muda Choi sejak tadi sibuk mengumpati namja yang sedang menunduk sambil berusaha keras menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mereka kini berada di rumah mewah Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya di kamar sang tuan muda Cho yang berwarna serba biru.

"Bastard Teacher, kau tidak lihat aku pun berusaha? Jika lelah, pergilah, dan biarkan aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang tidak kalah bastardnya denganmu ini dengan tenang." tanggap Siwon santai. tampak sama sekali tidak berminat walau hanya sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya. Mengerjakan berbagai soal logaritma yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau otak bekunya.

Melihat itu tanpa sadar bibir sedikit tebal Kyuhyun mengukir senyuman tipis. Anoooo...mungkin lebih tepat jika dianggap seringaian. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentang kebodohan seorang Choi Siwon? Yang jelas Kyuhyun sangat senang mengganggu dan mengusilinya. Membuat Siwon marah sudah menjadi hobi terbarunya belakangan ini. Apalagi menghukum Siwon, Kyuhyun sangat beruntung karena Siwon merupakan salah satu pembuat onar di sekolah.

"Kau ini... badanmu besar tapi kepalamu tak ada isinya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi ahli waris keluarga Choi? Kepala bodohmu itu tidak akan mampu menangani perusahaan besar keluargamu yang bahkan dikenal sampai ke mancanegara." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Meremehkan kemampuan Siwon yang memang layak dianggap remeh. #jeduak

"Hhh.. terserah kau saja Guru sialan." Siwon makin asyik dengan tugas-tugasnya. Walaupun tidak bisa mengerjakanya, tapi kan setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. ia juga nampak tidak sungkan mengganti julukan 'bastard teacher' menjadi 'guru sialan'. Toh, intinya sama saja, kan? Ia hanya ingin memanggil Kyuhyun guru brengsek. Yah! Kyuhyun adalah guru sekaligus manusia terbrengsek yang pernah Siwon kenal.

"Mungkin saja kau anak pungut. orangtuamu begitu jenius tetapi kenapa kau super buodoh?" Kyuhyun mendramatisir, tetap berusaha membuat muridnya itu jengkel dan meledak-ledak seperti biasanya.

Siwon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sambil mendengus, tetap berusaha sabar agar tidak terayu iblis yang hendak menyesatkanya. Ia sudah tahu persis Kyuhyun hanya sedang mencari alasan untuk kembali menghukumnya.

"Kau pun guru bertubuh mungil bernyali besar. Kalau saja aku mau, aku bisa me-rapemu detik ini juga." Siwon berkata watados. Seenaknya saja bilang bisa memperkosa gurunya yang sudah seperti jelmaan setan di matanya. Oh, ke manapun ia pergi, pasti akan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun. Hal itu sangat memuakkan. Sangat cocok bukan Siwon yang menjuluki sang guru setan jadi-jadian?

"Rape saja jika kau bisa!" tantang Kyuhyun angkuh. Membuat Siwon tanpa sengaja tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, terbatuk-batuk dan dengan cepat mengambil gelas berisi orange juice dan segera diteguknya hingga habis. Sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti tantangan.

Siwon menggeser duduknya menjauh sambil menatap Kyuhyun horror, "Kau... gay guru sinting?" imbuhnya lagi-lagi mengganti julukkan untuk sang guru.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya terkikik sambil melepaskan kacamata bacanya, ia menatap Siwon intens membuat yang ditatap langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya takut. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mau macam-macam lagi. Bagaimana kalau ia diperkosa alias diperuke tidak dengan sukarela?

ANDWAAAAAEEE! Siwon yang normal dan sekalipun gay hanya mau menjadi seme tidak mau membayangkannya. hiks

"Hah! Jangan bertingkah seperti uke begitu Choi Siwon, menjijikan. Kau lebih cocok menjadi seme." Kyuhyun berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk di karpet menemani Siwon. Si bodoh itu akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan dua soal yang diberikannya juga walaupun hasilnya tetap salah.

Hah?

Dua?

Betapa bodohnya namja tampan berlesung pipi kita ini.

"Aku mau pulang Bastard Teacher, sudah selesai nih!" Siwon kembali menjulukki Kyuhyun dengan panggilan awalnya.

Kyuhyun menerima selembar kertas yang diberikan Siwon lalu melihatnya sekilas, merasa tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan, ia kembali meletakannya di meja dan menatap Siwon datar.

"Masih salah!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang!" Siwon meraih ranselnya dan memutar matanya tidak peduli, ia menggendongnya lalu balik badan dan hendak melangkah pergi, sampai...

"Selangkah kau keluar dari tempat ini, aku pastikan kau akan nyaman di penjara atau panti rehabilitasi!" ancam Kyuhyun sadis. Membuat Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan berbalik, ditatapnya guru kejamnya itu dengan sorot mata sengit. Benar-benar namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, seperti berniat sekali membunuh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari memaksaku belajar, bastard teacher? Uang? Aku bisa memberikanmu berapa pun yang kau mau." Siwon menghela napas berat. Ia lelah sekali menghadapi Kyuhyun, rasanya seperti menghadapi saat-saat eksekusi di depan tiang gantung.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun tak menjawab, bibirnya justru mengukir seulas senyuman iblis. Ia bersandar ke sofa sambil melipat tangan di dada, tahu bahwa Siwon belum selesai bicara.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau ada seseorang yang membuatmu malu karena tidak naik kelas, katakan saja, dan aku akan pindah sekolah." Siwon menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan tatapan polos mengiba, memohon pada Kyuhyun agar tidak mengganggu kehidupannya lagi.

Kyuhyun masih diam tak menjawab, ia membiarkan Siwon bicara dan mengungkapkan segala unek-unek di hatinya. Melihat Siwon menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, senyuman sinis Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu mengusik ketenangan hidupku seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan darik-"

"Kau menderita!" kata Kyuhyun memotong Siwon bicara. Membuat Siwon yang tengah menunduk menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau menderita." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Membuat dagu Siwon nyaris jatuh ke dadanya.

Eh?

Memangnya apa salah Siwon sampai Kyuhyun begitu menginginkannya ia hidup menderita? Bukan kah mereka tidak saling mengenal? Siwon hanya bisa membolakan matanya dengan mulut menganga mendengar tutur kata Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa salahku? Kita tidak saling mengenal bukan?" kata Siwon sengit, akhirnya dia mendapatkan kembali sikap angkuhnya setelah sempat terlihat seperti orang tolol.

"Begitu, ya? Tidak saling mengenal." Kyuhyun seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Walau pun suaranya tadi terdengar seperti gumaman dan tidak terdengar oleh Siwon. Sedikit kecewa karena Siwon benar-benar melupakannya.

Tapi, wajar saja bukan? Pertemuan mereka berlangsung sebelas tahun lalu. Singkat pula, wajar saja jika Siwon melupakan hal yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat berkesan.

Yah...

Kyuhyun sedikit sebal karena kata-kata Siwon sekalipun itu dianggapnya wajar.

"Terkadang kita tidak perlu alasan untuk membenci orang lain." Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan nada sombongnya, berusaha tidak memperlihatkan luka yang menganga di dalam hatinya. Sedikit tercabik saat orang yang kita anggap penting justru tidak menganggap kita ada bukan?

"Hhhh... aku tahu kau memang tidak waras bastard teacher, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sesinting ini. Mana boleh kau membenci orang yang tidak berbuat salah padamu? Itu tidak baik crazy teacher, dosa!" Siwon mendadak sudah seperti pendeta di gereja. Berkata sok bijak dan menganggap bahwa membenci seseorang itu dosa, tidak sadar bahwa menjulukki atau memaki orang lain juga sangat berdosa.

Ahhh... Siwon memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Ia justru memasang wajah perihatin dibuat-buat sambil meletakan tangan kanannya di dada, digelengkannya kepala pelan untuk semakin melengkapi wajah bak malaikatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang namanya dosa." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Siwon yang dianggapnya bocah. Yah! Siwon memang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya, kan?

"Bertaubatlah guru sialan, kembali lah ke jalan Tuhan. Tidak baik kau berkata seperti itu, aku tahu kau guru manusia setengah setan dan seperempat siluman. Tapi kau harus tetap percaya Tuhan itu ada." Siwon semakin ngawur. Tidak mengingat bahwa ia sendiri selain menjadi junkies juga seorang trouble maker. Hobinya berkelahi dan menjahili banyak orang.

Ckckck! Sepertinya otak Siwon semakin jongkok semenjak kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Bicaranya makin tidak karuan saja.

"Jika kau ingin berceramah sebaiknya kau ke gereja saja loser student! Dan bacalah firman-firman Tuhan sampai mulutmu itu berbusa. Setidaknya kau tidak akan disiksa di neraka terlalu lama." Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga mulai ikut jengkel tetap membalas kata-kata Siwon dengan nada datarnya. Mendengar itu Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'Hhh... susah sekali untuk membuat taubat orang yang terlanjur tersesat.' Siwon membatin sinting. Tidak sadar bahwa sendirinya juga tidak kalah sesatnya dari Kyuhyun yang memang atheis. Ia semakin miris begitu mengingat Kyuhyun yang selalu nampak gelap selain rambut, gigi, dan kulitnya. Pupil matanya juga, sih. Terus bagian Kyuhyun yang mana yang kau anggap gelap Wonie?

Kyu kan hobi memakai baju serba hitam.

Sudah seperti malaikat kematian saja.

"Begini bastard teacher, aku sadar seumur hidup aku selalu dipenuhi dosa dan berbuat kesalahan. Tapi sungguh, aku selalu percaya dengan adanya Tuhan. Setidaknya aku pernah menginjak gereja sekalipun dipaksa wanita siluman itu setiap natal. Yah! Selama 18 tahun ini aku sudah 18 kali menginjak gereja, mungkin." Siwon menambahkan kata mungkin karena ia sendiri juga tidak yakin. Tidak segan menjulukki ibunya sendiri siluman yang memang tetap cantik seperti gadis 25 tahunan sekalipun usianya yang sebenarnya sudah hampir setengah abad.

Heran, padahal Choi Sooyung itu tidak pernah operasi plastik, tapi kenapa wajahnya masih terlihat muda? Seringkali jika ia dan Siwon jalan bersama mereka justru disangka adik-kakak.

"Kau berdosa karena sudah menganggap ibumu sendiri itu siluman Tuan muda Choi."

"Dia memang siluman!" kata Siwon setengah berbisik. Mengedarkan pandangannya takut-takut Sooyung mendadak muncul dan menggeplak kepalanya dengan wajan. Mengerikan!

"Hhh… dan kau itu juga anak siluman!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Kyuhyun baru selesai makan malam, ia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk melihat Siwon yang tadi ia tugaskan mengerjakan soal matematika yang lain. Siwon tadi sudah ia kirimkan makan malam lewat salah satu pelayan di rumahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga lalu berbelok, sekitar dua puluh langkah, ia sampai di depan dua pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

Bukan seperti ini!

Bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka dipertemukan.

Bukan dibenci dan dimusuhi.

Tapi…

Siwon selalu saja membuatnya naik darah dan sangat berniat untuk menghukumnya. Memaksa Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menyesal karena sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Tidak menghiraukan hatinya yang terluka.

"Kau menyakitiku…" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, "Dan aku akan membalas perlakukan kejammu."

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu, sorot matanya yang biasa datar kini berubah melembut saat melihat Siwon terlelap dengan pipi yang menempel ke meja pendek di tengah kamarnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pensil dengan raut wajah lelah yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan berjongkok di sampingnya, tersenyum tipis saat Siwon mengigau dan memakinya.

"Bahkan dalam tidur pun kau masih memakiku." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kau menyebalkan bastard teacher… nyam nyam nyam. Aku akan menelanmu." Siwon masih mengigau. Membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggerakan tangan kanannya dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Apa aku semenyebalkan itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Tahu Siwon tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kasur, mengambil selimut dan bantal lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

Kyuhyun membaringkan dan memposisikan kepala Siwon di bantal, Siwon kini berbaring di karpet mahalnya yang empuk, jadi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu khawatir namja kingkong itu akan masuk angin. Setelah itu ia mengambil selimutnya lalu diselimutkan ke tubuh Siwon, membuat Siwon refleks menarik selimut itu dan memeluknya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum polos, "Besok aku akan kembali menghukummu."

Kyuhyun melirik buku catatan Siwon lalu meraihnya, ia memperhatikan jawaban Siwon mengisi satu soal logaritma darinya. Kali ini jawabannya benar, di bawahnya ada tulisan yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan dagunya.

/

Aku menyelesaikannya bastard teacher. Ini terlalu mudah.

By : Choi Siwon manusia paling jenius di dunia

/

Membaca tulisan sang murid Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya. Si kingkong itu menganggap diri sendiri jenius hanya karena bisa mengerjakan satu soal dengan benar dalam waktu 4 jam?

Astaga!  
Kyuhyun sangat perihatin pada Choi Corporation yang suatu saat harus jatuh ke tangan Siwon. Selang satu minggu mungkin akan mengalami…errr bangkrut?

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon lalu memperhatikan sosoknya yang bak malaikat saat sedang tertidur lelap, begitu tampan dan memikat, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman manis.

"Besok neraka untukmu, Cho Siwon…" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Siwon singkat.

Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kasur king size-nya dan merebahkan diri. Sudah jam Sembilan malam, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah.

.

**Tebese**

**.**

Ini Nay panjangin lagi loh, soalnya gak banyak balasan reviewnya. hehe

Di sini atas saran beberapa minna katanya jangan ada balasan review karena ngurangin jatah ceritanya, ya. Nay akuin sih sekali balas review Nay hampir 1k. hahaha! Maka Nay di sini cuma bisa ngucapin big thanks buat semuanya dan balas review yang sebenarnya hampir semua ngucapin pertanyaan yg sama.

R: Kyuhyun kok bisa baca pikiran Siwon?

N: Itu karena jalan pikiran Siwon gampang ketebak. Kyu gak punya six sense kok. Dia juga bukan dukun ato siluman, karena jenius dia jadi bisa nebak pikiran Siwon dari gerakan mata and tubuhnya. Pelajaran psikolog ini. Hehe.

R: Siwon ma Kyuhyun udah saling kenal?

N: Tepatnya Cuma Kyuhyun yang kenal, Siwon enggak. Maklum, di sini kan dia begonya setengah kuadrat! #DigamparSiwon

R: Ini ratenya M? apa ada lemon? Apa Kyu dirape Siwon?

N: Yes. Ini rate M and pasti ada lemon. #senyum mesum

No rape, saling sukarela dong. Hahaha

R: Gak suka sifat Kyuhyun di sini.

N: Hah? Gak suka? Nanti Kyu jadi uke manis kok, dan pasti kamu suka. #benerbisa gak ya? Hahaha

R: Saat sama yesung Siwon jadi kayak uke.

N: yah! Karena gak punya kakak, Siwon manja sama Yesung yg emang sayang banget sama Siwon. Hehe

R: kok Siwon kayak uke, ya?

N: Eh, jangan keburu-buru nilai. Di sini Siwon masih ngeliatin sifat begonya. Next. Kalian bakalan tau dia seme sejati. Huahahaha

R: Ini Kyu uke atau Siwon uke?

N: Kyu uke dong. My Siwon ndak boleh jadi uke. Dia ceme. Hahaha

R: Kalimatnya banyak yg gak sinkron atau kondusif.

N: yups! Nay emang sengaja masukin kata sinting-geplak-dll. Karena di sana justru kesan humornya baru dapet. Hehe.

R: Momen Wonkyunya kurang kerasa.

N: Lah, mungkin dari chapter 4 ato 5 baru ngena romancenya mereka. Hehe

R: Ada pairing Yewon kah?

N: Ada. But, just slight for romance, other friendship. Hehe

R: Umur Kyu ma Siwon berapa?

N: Kyu 22, Siwon, yesung, dll 18

R: Apa yg bikin Siwon jadi anak nakal?

N: Oh, itu masih Nay rahasiakan. Hehehe

R: Panjangin dong Nay.

N: Ini 3k yah. Nay panjangin. Nay baik kan? Hahaha

.

.

Yups! Semoga balasan review ini cukup. Makasih buat yg udah ngikutin sampe part 3 dan rela ngasih review ke cerita abal buatan Nay.

Betewe, seperti janji Nay, setiap jmlah yg review lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya, Nay pasti bakalan update cepet. Ini juga Nay update selang 4 hari kan? Semoga kalian bersedia nunggu next chapternya.

Nay udah kerja walopun masih belasan tahun, capek banget. Tapi kalo pas nulis dapet respon yg bagus dari minna, Nay jadi semangat nulis dan gak inget sama capeknya. Hahaha

Ssst… kadang Nay ngetik pake PC kantor. hehe

Ada yg mau temenan sama fb Nay? Add aja **Nay SasuNaru ItaKyuu**

RnR pliiis?

Gomawooo…


	4. Chapter 4

MY BASTARD TEACHER

Sebelumnya di sini Nay mau ngasih warning. Nih ff banyak nongol kata yang gak baku. Terutama buat kata makian atau selingan. Nay pengen humornya dapet sih. Dan itu salah satu cara Nay buat dapet feelnya. Jadi buat yg gak suka and para pecinta kata cerita berkalimat baku dan berpuisi ria, silahkan anda klik tombol back daripada kecewa. Hehehe.

.

BIG THANKS FOR : Anata Cho, wonnie, evil kyu, wonkyuhomintaoris all, jenny, meymeywonkyu, siscaMinstalove, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, rikha-chan, nanachan, wklove, Nameqrs, shin min hyo, Choi Hyun Gi, Lee Chizumi, amanda wu, denita18, babychoi, MariniBizhy, santkyu, Augesteca, sellinandrew, Choi Andrew, , mitatitu, , lovgravanime14, ermagyu, Hikari Kurosawa, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, FiWonKyu0201, Kayla WonKyu, alcici349, ChoNarra, miszshanty05,

.

Bastard teracher chapter 3

.

Hari minggu, pukul sepuluh pagi Siwon masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Menikmati hari liburnya yang amat menentramkan tanpa kehadiran guru biadab yang selalu muncul di manapun ia berada jika sudah di luar rumah.

Tidak ada tugas, tidak ada les, tidak ada bimbel, tidak ada hukuman juga pastinya, siwon benar – benar merasa hidup di surga, tanpa Cho Kyuhyun kehidupannya begitu sempurna.

"Nyamannya..." kata Siwon sambil merapatkan selimut berwarna putihnya. Entah kenapa sejak dulu Siwon memang suka warna putih? Ia merasa putih itu bersih, dan bersih itu sehat, sedangkan sehat adalah dirinya. Dan dirinya itu adalah manusia paling tampan dan jenius di muka bumi ini. Itulah penggambaran narsis Siwon tentang warna favoritnya.

"Bangun bodoh!" bentak seseorang yang suaranya sudah cukup familiar di telinga Siwon. Alis Siwon sedikit berkedut mendengar suara nista itu. Astaga! Mimpi buruk apa ini? Kenapa suara namja jelmaan iblis itu bahkan hadir di dalam mimpi tenang paginya? Merusak mood tidur tampannya saja.

"Kau mau bangun atau kulempar ke kamar mandi? Jinja Choi Siwon, ini sudah waktunya kau les memasak."

"Shit! Bastard teacher biadab! Kenapa dalam mimpi pun suaranya menginterupsi kegiatanku saja..." gumam Siwon mangkel. Sama sekali tidak berniat membuka matanya. Ia tengah asyik memimpikan Yoona Ah, gadis paling cantik di sekolahnya namun sama sekali tidak terpikat pada kegantengan Siwon. Yoona justru menjadi salah satu Kyuhyun FC yang membuat Siwon bertambah benci pada sang seongsaengnimnya itu.

"Cepat bangun pemalas!"

"Yoona... kau cantik sekali... kemarilah, biarkan aku menciummu…" Siwon monyong-monyong. Bersiap-siap karena setelah sekian lama yeoja itu mau menciumnya.

Melihat adegan itu, mendadak alis Kyuhyun berkedut. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah berkacak pinggang berusaha membangunkan Siwon merasa cemburu tidak jelas.

Eh?

Tentu saja Kyuhyun cemburu. Ia yang memang sudah sejak lama menyukai Siwon tiba-tiba harus melihat namja yang begitu ingin dimilikinya itu sedang bermimpi mencium seorang gadis? Siapa yang tidak akan marah coba jika orang yang disayanginya itu 'berselingkuh'? yah… walau pun saat ini bisa dibilang di antara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Ah… bibirmu bau sekali…" gumam Siwon setelah merasa selesai mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang baunya memang sudah sangat tidak asing di penciumannya. "Ne, Yoona, kenapa bau mulutmu sama seperti bau kaos kaki yang sudah dua bulan tidak kucuci itu?"

Kontan saja Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan kaos kaki nista yang dimaksud Siwon. Merasa menyesal karena sudah menyentuh kaos kaki yang baunya sudah tidak karu-karuan itu. Kyuhyun mencibir lalu menghela napas.

Astaga!

Kenapa bisa ia jatuh cinta pada namja sejorok Siwon?

"Yang kau cium memang kaos kakimu, idiot student!" cibir Kyuhyun jengkel. Tapi melihat tidak ada gerakan sama sekali yang dilakukan Siwon, Kyuhyun semakin kesal saja. Tanpa peduli yang disentuhnya tadi itu adalah kaos kaki ternista dari semua benda-benda nista, Kyuhyun memungut kembali kaos kaki Siwon dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Siwon yang setengah terbuka.

Hoek-hoek! Uhuk-uhuk!

Siwon langsung muntah-muntah dan terjaga sepenuhnya saat mulutnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu hal yang bisa menjadi racun lebih berbahaya dari karbondioksida. Ia terbatuk-batuk lalu duduk sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. terlihat acak-acakkan dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Apa itu? Hampir saja aku mati dibuatnya." Siwon menggeleng shock. Tidak sadar bahwa benda yang hampir membunuhnya adalah kaos kakinya sendiri. (Nay ngakak pas nulis ini. hahaha)

"Astaga!" pekik Siwon semakin kaget saat melihat sesosok namja putih berkemeja hitam sedang menatapnya intens dengan senyuman sinis. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat gelagat Siwon. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan imejnya sebagai guru killer, susah payah Kyuhyun menahan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan seringaian tipis. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Siwon guoblok. Masa gak ngenalin gurunya sendiri, sih?

"Jadi, kau selain bodoh juga super idiot, ya?" sindir Kyuhyun tersinggung. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya nyeri saat Siwon tidak mengenalinya?

Dulu dia dilupakan…

Dan sekarang pun, ia mengalami hal yang sama?

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan membuat Siwon menyesal karena sudah terlalu sering menyakiti hatinya.

"Eh, kau bastard teacher, ya?" Tanya Siwon innocent. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya agar mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya yang sejenak tadi sempat mengabur.

"Mandilah! Hari ini kita akan les memasak." Kyuhyun berkata datar. Berusaha menormalkan nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Mendengar itu mata Siwon terbelalak sempurna, ia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kyuhyun dengan sorot tak percaya. Seperti melihat hantu saja.

"Me-memasak?" beo Siwon gagap. "Untuk apa? Aku punya banyak pelayan." SIwon bersungut-sungut. Semakin kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tetap muncul padahal ini hari libur. Tuhaaaaan… kenapa Siwon tidak dibiarkan tenang untuk sehari saja? Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya?

"Antisipasi jika perusahaanmu bangkrut. Karena aku tidak yakin dengan nasib Choi Corp jika kelak di tanganmu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa hidup susah." Kyuhyun menjelaskan sadis. Sudah men-judge Siwon tidak akan mampu mengurus perusahaan keluarganya setelah orantuanya tiada.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Siwon tersinggung. Disepelekan tentu bukan suatu hal yang bisa diterima otak bebalnya. Walau pun bodoh, tapi Siwon sangat yakin suatu saat dia pasti bisa meneruskan usaha appanya. Siwon begitu optimis menganggap kebodohan yang sekarang ini dialaminya hanya kebodohan sementara (?).

"Kau menyakiti perasaanku Crazy teacher. Kau bicara seolah aku ini adalah manusia paling idiot di dunia."

"Memang." Kyuhyun menjawab enteng. Membuat terdapat banyak sudut siku-siku di pelipis Siwon.

Astaga Cho Kyuhyun…

Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?

"Jinja Guru sialan, kau itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!" akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa mendecih sambil beringsut dari kasur. Berjalan misuh-misuh ke kamar mandi dengan mulut yang terus mengumpati guru tampannya yang hanya mendengus saat mendengarnya.

"Yoona Ah. Aku membencimu…" desis Kyuhyun dalam hati. Rupanya sekalipun sudah dewasa sikap posesif dan pendendamnya tidak bisa berubah. Merasa tidak suka ada nama lain yang dipanggil Siwon dengan suara lembutnya sementara saat memanggil namanya, Siwon selalu meledak-ledak.

Bagaimana tidak meledak kalau kau selalu saja membuatnya naik darah, Kyu?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Siwon berdiri di depan pantry dapurnya dengan sebuah celemek yang menggantung asal di lehernya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bersusah-susah begini?

Belajar memasak?

Astaga! Kenapa semakin lama mengenal Kyuhyun nasibnya semakin menyedihkan saja? Siwon bahkan tidak tahu caranya membuka magic com. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang serba ada bak pangeran tampan yang memiliki segalanya.

Tapi, karena yang dihadapinya ini adalah seorang Kyuhyun, manusia setengah iblis yang selalu mengancamnya akan melemparkan ke penjara jika tidak menurut keinginannya, Siwon bisa berkata apa?

Masuk penjara tentu bukan pilihannya.

Sedikit kagum saat melihat kelihaian Kyuhyun yang sedang memotong sayur. Siwon manggut-manggut sambil memperhatikannya penuh minat, sesekali Siwon melirih sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun yang penampilannya lebih menarik saat berpakaian santai tidak seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan singlet hitam dan celana jeans senada. Sebuah celemek biru tampak terpasang rapi membalut tubuhnya. Kemejanya sengaja dilepas agar tidak bau dan ditaruh di kamar Siwon. Siwon pun berpenampilan tidak kalah santainya, hanya celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan kaos dalam tipis.

"Kau benar-benar serba bisa, ya?" kata Siwon tanpa sadar. Mengingat begitu banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menguasai semua mata pelajaran, dan sekarang ia bahkan bisa memasak?

Astaga! Andai saja sikapnya tidak menyebalkan, mungkin guru itu akan benar-benar jadi manusia sempurna.

"Yah! Aku kebalikanmu." Kyuhyun berkata santai. Tidak memedulikan raut wajah Siwon yang mendadak berubah masam.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Karena aku manusia yang paling tampan."

"Cih! Narsis!" dengus Siwon semakin jengkel. Ia mulai mengambil pisau dan papan, mengambil wortel lalu mulai memotongnya perlahan.

Crash!

"Crap!" pekik Siwon saat potongan keduanya justru menggores telunjuknya. Mengalirkan darah segar yang mewarnai sayuran orange itu menjadi merah pekat. Sebenarnya tidak sakit, Siwon yang sudah biasa berkelahi tentu terbiasa terluka. Bahkan sudah sering mengalami lebam dan luka yang lebih parah. Tadi ia memekik kaget saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon membuat namja yang sejak tadi justru cengengesan mengalirkan darahnya itu terbelalak kaget. Bukan karena bentakkan Kyuhyun, tapi karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memasukkan telunjuknya ke mulut dan mengisapnya.

Tertegun sesaat. Benar-benar membatu di tempat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengerutkan keningnya khawatir sambil berusaha mengolesi luka itu dengan air ludahnya. Entah kenapa mendadak jantungnya berdegup cepat? Melihat sisi lain dari guru brengseknya itu membuat Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdesir hebat di dadanya.

Entah kenapa…

Ada rasa rindu yang menyeruak dari balik kalbunya?

Merasa hal ini begitu de javu dengan masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak diingatnya.

"Tidak guru tolol!" cepat – cepat Siwon menarik telunjuknya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Menarik kepala namja berambut coklat itu dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Mengisapnya kuat-kuat seolah cemas pada keadaan gurunya yang mungkin akan tidak baik-baik saja. Mengisap seluruh darahnya yang masih belum tertelan guru muda itu.

Siwon pecandu obat, dan darahnya itu sudah terlalu banyak mengandung zat berbahaya untuk namja yang kini mematung shock akan serangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Bisa saja Kyuhyun ikut menjadi pecandu hanya karena menelan darahnya.

Hipotesis Siwon itu bukan tanpa alasan. Siwon yang selalu melukai tangannya sendiri lalu mengisap darahnya jika tidak menemukan barang haram yang membuatnya ketergantungan itu tentu lebih tahu. Sekalipun yang di depannya adalah guru jenius yang serba bisa, tapi dari yang Siwon lihat, Kyuhyun tak lebih daripada manusia polos yang selalu membentengi diri dengan sikap ketus dan kasarnya.

Tidak mengenal benda bernama rokok, terbukti dari bibirnya yang merah dan bau mulutnya yang selalu segar.

Apalagi dengan benda laknat bernama narkoba? Mungkin melihatnya secara langsung saja guru sok hebat dalam pelukannya itu tidak pernah.

Tapi ada yang aneh…

Entah kenapa…

Siwon enggan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka?

Merasa bibir Kyuhyun jauh lebih nikmat dari ganja dan sabu-sabu yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu menjadi kebutuhan pokoknya. Siwon menelan kembali darahnya dan memperdalam ciuaman mereka. Tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang tampak megap-megap kehabisan napas. Lidahnya terus mengobrak-abrik mulut namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Nikmat…

Nikmat sekali…

Ini lebih memabukkan dari heroine yang kugunakan selama ini.

Dan Siwon pun tidak tahan lagi untuk merengkuh pinggang si guru muda ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Milikku… tanpa sadar ia menegaskan dalam hati posesif.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di tepi bath tub dengan napas terengah. Bibirnya masih sangat panas dan sedikit bengkak. Tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja dialaminya.

Siwon menciumnya?

Hampir selama sepuluh menit mereka berciuman. Sampai akhirnya salah satu pelayan Siwon datang dan memekik kaget saat melihat kelakuannya dan sang Tuan muda. Membuat ia dan Siwon sama-sama salah tingkah dan mendorong satu sama lain.

Desiran di dada Kyuhyun semakin terasa. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak menghangat menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang sudah sangat lama diinginkannya?

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis, begitu tulus tanpa terkontaminasi guratan luka dan kekecewaan yang selama beberapa minggu ini sudah ia pendam.

"Dia… membutuhkanku…" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Menghilangkan imej sang guru killer yang selalu ditakuti oleh seluruh muridnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"A-apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar speechless dengan kelakuannya yang tak terkendali.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mencium Kyuhyun? Guru brengsek yang selama ini begitu dibencinya?

"A-aku gay?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya. Ia yang sedang duduk di kasurnya itu mengedarkan pandangannya seperti orang linglung. Sangat shock dengan kejadian yang bahkan belum sampai sepuluh menit lalu dilewatinya. "Aku jatuh cinta pada si bastard teacher itu?"

"Tidak mungkin." Siwon menggeleng lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Perasaannya mendadak kalut berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi padanya?

"Itu pasti karena aku sudah lama tidak berciuman. Yah! Kau bukan gay Choi Siwon, tadi itu hanya tidak sengaja. Kau tidak ingin ia menjadi pecandu sepertimu, makanya kau menciumnya seperti itu." Siwon tersenyum ragu dan mengangguk mantap. Sekalipun ia masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Ta-tapi, kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya?"

Siwon kembali bergelut dengan pikiran kacaunya. Ia terlihat amat putus asa dan frustasi.

"Shit! Bastard teacher sialan!"

**Tebese**

Waduh. Nay benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Waktu itu tadinya dalam 1 minggu Nay mau update, tapi karena jumlah reviewnya berkurang, Nay cuekin deh nih fic. Eh, pas Nay check kemarin, ternyata reviewnya udah lebih banyak. Hahaha #ketawanista

Well… sesuai janji Nay. Di chap ini udah ada adegan romantisnya kan?

Dan masalah lemon, jangan buru-buru dong.

Pertama, Nay belum siap nulisnya. Kedua, Nay itu gak mau sembarangan ngasih lemon sedangkan belum ada scene yg tepat buat WonKyu. Jadi santai aja. Lemon mungkin sekitar di chapter 7-9. Hahaha

Buat yang udah gak sabar. Bayangin sendiri aja deh. Nay lagi belajar bikin lemonnya. Hahaha

Balasan review yang pertanyaannya hampir sama semua:

**INI WONKYU KAN?** Yups. Nay perasaan tiap chapter udah ngejelasin di sini yang jadi seme itu Siwon. Hehe

**KAPAN ADA ADEGAN RAPE?** Aduh. Nay maunya mereka suka sama suka. Hehe

**KOK SIWON BEGONYA GAK KETULUNGAN?** Itu karena author nularin begonya author. Hehe

**KAPAN SIKAP GENTLENYA SIWON KELUAR?** Nanti, mungkin chapter depan mulai keliatan.

**APA MASA LALU WONKYU?** Itu masih Nay rahasiain. Hehe

**APA YESUNG PUNYA FEEL MA SIWON?** Gak tau. Ntar Nay tanyain deh. #digeplakreaders

**KAPAN NC-NYA?** Nanti, ya. Kalo Siwon udah cukup umur. #dibakarreaders

**MOMEN WONKYUNYA BANYAKIN DONG**. Di sini full. Hahaha

.

.

Ne. udah puas kan? Puas dong. Jadi tinggalin reviewnya juga ya. Makin banyak review, makin cepet update. Hahaha

RnR pliiis.


	5. Chapter 5

**MY BASTARD TEACHER CHAPTER 5**

Hahaha! Nay sengaja update cepet ini. Kemarin banyak typo dan Nay ngelakuin kesalahan fatal. Hiks

Pertama! Harusnya kemarin itu chapter 4, tapi dengan begonya Nay nulis itu chapter 3. Ckckck

Kedua, Nay gak tahu siapa aja yang kemarin gak masuk dalam bigthanks yg Nay ucapin. Tapi ada salah satu yang negur Nay. Dan itu bener-bener bikin Nay nyesel banget. Udah 2x namanya gak masuk big thanks. Serius, itu Nay gak sengaja. Untuk , Nay mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Diusahakan kedepannya kalo review gak bakalan ketinggalan lagi. Ini bikin Nay sadar harus lebih teliti apa lagi saat nulis nama reviewers.

Dan buat kalian yang juga misalkan namanya kelewat pas Nay nulis big thanks, bukan berarti Nay gak suka sama kalian, Nay bahkan terima flamer loh. Jadi sekalipun dia ngeflame, pasti Nay ucapin big thanks juga buat dia. Jadi jangan segan PM Nay ato nginbox Nay difb. marahin Nay yg ampe bisa ngelewatin nama kalian. Author gak tau diri, masa udah cape2 review nama kalian gak kesebut kan? Hehehe

Well, daripada Nay koar-koar gak jelas Menuhin nih fic, mari kita langsung check TKP saja.

Terakhir…

Selamat untuk para WonKyuLovers atas kesuksesan dan Wonkyu momen suju di Ina.

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIISSSS!**

**This is WonKyu Stories…**

**Pairing**

**SiwonXKyuhyun – YesungXSiwon – KyuhyunXYoona – SiwonXYoona**

Gedubrak gedebruk!

Brak!

Meooooong…

Opo iku? Hehehe

Mari kita lihat ke TKP jelang dua puluh menit yang lalu…

"Astagaaaa, mati aku, mati aku, sialan, brengsek, biadab! Dia bisa membunuhku!" teriak Siwon saat bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam dinding raksasa di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia segera menyingkirkan selimutnya, turun dari kasur dan tidak peduli sekalipun hanya memakai boxer berwarna pink bergambar stroberi tanpa atasan, serudak-seruduk ke kamar mandi.

Yups! Hari ini Siwon kita yang tampan itu lagi-lagi telat bangun. Hal ini disebabkan karena dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian yang kemarin siang dialaminya bersama sang guru paling biadab tapi ternyata pemalu itu di dapur. Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa harus mencium Kyuhyun? Padahal kalau hanya ingin mengeluarkan darahnya dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia bisa saja memukul tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan cara super sadis sekalian membalas perlakuan kejam sang guru selama ini padanya.

Tapi itu dorongan hatinya…

Dia melakukan hal itu tanpa diperintah akal sehatnya.

Yah! Walaupun sekalipun dikendalikan akal sehat belum tentu otak bebalnya itu masih berfungsi dengan baik, sih.

Bahkan, sekalinya ia terlelap karena lelah, dalam mimpinya pun ia tetap dihantui bayangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang di matanya pendek…

Kyuhyun yang putih…

Kyuhyun yang ramping…

Dan mengerikannya entah kenapa dalam mimpinya itu Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang super menyebalkan dan jutek itu justru terlihat cute?

Cute?

Astaga! Siwon langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar mandi saat mengingat mimpinya semalam.

"Apa – apaan kau Bastard teacher? Jangan-jangan kau mengguna-gunaiku, ya?" tuduh Siwon sinting. Masih percaya pda ilmu hitam padahal zaman sudah serba modern. Tetap tidak mengakui bahwa wajah manis Kyuhyun sudah cukup menjadi pemikat super hebat yang bisa menjebol pertahanan egonya. Di bawah guyuran sower Siwon memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba bayangan Kyuhyun terbesit menguasai alam bawah sadarnya.

Matanya yang unik, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih mulus, bentuk wajahnya yang mungil, dan bibirnya…

Merah…

Glek!  
Siwon langsung membuka matanya selebar mungkin saat membayangkan bibir Kyuhyun. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat tidak terima atas pemikiran konyolnya tentang gambaran sang guru killer yang sejak kemarin membuat terusik ketenangan batinnya.

"Tapi bibirnya manis sekali…" mendadak Siwon nyengir tanpa sadar. Tapi lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak Choi Siwon yang super keren dan tampan, jangan memikirkan si bodoh itu lagi. Oke?" komandonya pada diri sendiri. Tidak menyadari di antara mereka siapa yang paling bodoh?

Merasa sudah terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu, ia segera mematikan sower dan mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di depan pintu, mengelap tubuhnya cepat-cepat lalu segera keluar dengan tubuh polos. Buru-buru mengambil seragam sekolahnya di lemari dan mengenakannya asal. Siwon melirik jam dindingnya sekilas, matanya semakin membulat saat jam menunjukkan sudah pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh pagi.

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku telat." Siwon berteriak panik. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar tapi kemudian balik lagi untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Saat berlari keluar kamar ia sekali lagi balik lagi mengambil kunci motornya yang ada di atas meja.

"Sialan! Sejak kapan otak jeniusku jadi sepikun ini?" dumelnya narsis. Tetap merasa dirinya jenius sekalipun semua orang menganggapnya bodoh. Yah! Setidaknya ada Kangin, manusia yang jauh lebih bodoh darinya karena tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari bentuk pagar. Nilai Siwon kan masih cukup lumayan di matanya, bebek gitu loh!

Sret! Gedubrak! Siwon menabrak salah satu pelayan namja di rumahnya sampai pelayan itu terjatuh.

Sret! Gedebruk! Kali ini tepat di ruang tamu ia menabrak pelayan yeojanya sampai terpelanting jauh.

Brak! MEOOOOONG!

Kali ini kucing Persia mahalnya yang sedang mejeng di depan pintu itu tak sengaja ditendang olehnya.

"Jongwoon!" pekik Siwon kaget. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Masa kucingnya diberi nama asli sahabatnya sendiri?

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Siwon sangat menyukai nama Jongwoon, di matanya itu lebih keren dari nama Yesung. Tapi karena Yesung tidak mau dipanggil Jongwoon, jadilah Siwon membeli kucing dan ia beri nama asli Yesung.

Apa Yesung bermasalah?

Tentu saja tidak!

Yesung santai saja selama itu membuat Siwon senang, bahagianya Siwon menjadi bahagianya juga. Dan kemarahan Siwon, justru bisa menyulut emosinya. Hal itulah yang membuat Yesung sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, brother, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Kau obatilah lukamu sendiri!" Siwon mengerlingkan matanya genit. Tidak peduli dianggap gila karena bicara dengan kucing, terlebih ia menyuruh kucing itu mengobati lukanya sendiri?

Astaga!

Betapa kasihannya nasib Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Sooyung karena bisa memiliki anak sesinting Siwon? Untunglah mereka selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan dari Tuhan, sehingga Siwon masih tetap disayang-sayang.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

What the hell?

Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Ia telat setengah jam, karena tadi di jalan juga terjebak macet. Ia langsung berlari ke kelasnya karena semakin membuang waktu, hukuman yang didapatkannya pasti akan semakin berat. Dan sialnya hari senin ini yang menjadi guru di jam pelajaran pertama adalah guru yang paling super tegas dan menyebalkan di matanya.

Cho Kyuhyun?

Yah! Tentu saja. Manusia mana lagi yang sanggup membuat Siwon kelabakan dan ketakutan kena hukum selain guru tampan berambut ikal itu?

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan napas terengah, keringat dingin terus mengucur membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat saat membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterimanya. Membersihkan kamar mandi lagi kah? Oh, shit! Siwon benci memikirkannya.

Tok-tok-tok! Siwon mengetuk pintu ragu. Ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Masuk!" kata suara tegas dari dalam. Siwon memutar handle pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam demi menemukan sang guru berkemeja hitam yang kini sedang duduk di kursi guru. Menatap hasil ulangan para siswanya yang dilangsungkan hari jum'at lalu.

"Good Teacher…" Siwon hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat hendak merayu Kyuhyun dengan panggilan yang lain dari biasanya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan langkah lunglai.

Apakah dunia hendak kiamat?

Oh, tentu saja tidak.

Siwon hanya berusaha meringankan hukuman dari Kyuhyun dengan tidak memakinya pagi ini. Kalau nanti siang? Beda lagi lah.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meliriknya, ia hanya menghela napas lelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Duduk di kursimu." Perintahnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak hangat saat mengingat kejadian yang kemarin dilewatinya bersama Siwon.

Siwon menciumnya kan?

Apa itu artinya mereka sekarang bisa memulai hubungan yang dulu sempat mereka tunda?

"Eh?" Siwon berjengit dengan mata melotot horror tak percaya.

Ia tidak salah dengarkan?

Tadi Kyuhyun benar-benar memerintahkannya duduk?

Tidak dihukum dulu seperti biasanya?

"Kau tidak tuli, kan? Duduk di kursimu. Aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian!" perintah Kyuhyun kini dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin berpacu cepat, mengalirkan aliran darah tak sesuai temponya membuatnya mendadak merasa lelah.

'Apa ini mukjizat, ya?' Siwon membatin sambil nyengir. 'Ternyata dia suka dipuji.' Siwon manggut-manggut, merasa perubahan sikap Kyuhyun karena pujiannya tadi.

"Gomawo… hari ini kau manis sekali." Siwon berkata sinting. Membuat seisi kelasnya mendadak bersiul-siul meramaikan suasana yang sempat hening. Tidak memedulikan yang mereka ejek adalah guru yang paling ditakuti di sekolah mereka. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya bungkam sekilas lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat warna aneh di wajah putih itu walau samar.

'Eh, tadi kok wajahnya memerah, ya? Dia sakit? Pantas saja suaranya sedikit gemetar.' Siwon berujar dalam hati lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ada bagusnya juga, kan? Hari ini ia jadi tak perlu kena hukuman seperti biasanya.

Ahhh…

Andai saja gurunya seperti itu setiap hari…

Lain dengan Siwon, lain dengan isi hati Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah hampir meledak saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis. Benar-benar membeku bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menembus kerongkongannya.

Wajahnya mendadak panas dan mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan agar tidak memerah. Ia segera menutupnya dengan buku agar tidak ada satu pun muridnya yang menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya. Sekalipun ia gagal karena justru Siwon sendiri yang menangkap gelagap gugupnya.

'Sialan kau, Choi Siwon," dumel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Sakau!

Hal itulah yang dialami Siwon saat ini. Ia bergulingan di atap sekolah dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan raut wajah super pucat. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak memakai obat?

Teriknya matahari seolah tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Siwon menggigil kedinginan dengan kondisi tubuh sakit-sakit tersiksa. Sejak tadi Yesung berusaha menenangkannya dengan memegangi tubuhnya yang berontak. Leeteuk dan Kangin pun hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Cemas pada kondisi sang ketua gank yang begitu menderita.

"Mana obatnya, Sungie? atau berikan aku pisau saja…" rintih Siwon kesakitan. Yesung menggeleng, ia tidak ingin Siwon menyayat kulit tangannya lagi.

"Tidak, Shindong sedang mencari obat itu, dan aku tidak mau kau melukai dirimu sendiri lagi. Jinja Choi Siwon, tubuhmu sudah terlalu banyak luka sayatan." Yesung berkata prihatin. Ia berusaha menarik punggung Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Ingin menyalurkan rasa sakit Siwon agar dibagi dengan tubuhnya.

"Demi Tuhan Sungie, aku bisa mati. Aku butuh darahku sendiri… kumohon…" Siwon memelas. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Yesung menghela napas. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pisau cutter dari saku celananya, membuat mata Siwon yang tengah layu itu berbinar bahagia. Akhirnya Yesung mengerti juga.

Crash!

Tanpa diduga Siwon, Yesung justru menyayat punggung tangannya sendiri. Tidak memotong nadinya memang, tapi luka panjang itu mengalirkan darahnya yang cukup banyak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONGWOON?!" bentak Siwon marah. Tidak menyangka Yesung yang tidak pernah melakukan hal gila seperti dirinya sekalipun dalam kondisi parah justru melukai diri sendiri untuknya. Siwon benci saat Yesung terlalu melindunginya, seolah ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Darahku sama saja, kan? Minumlah…" Yesung tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lemah menolak.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau butuh ini!"

"Tapi tidak dengan darah sahabatku sendiri, brengsek! Aku mampu, aku tidak akan mati." Siwon membentak lirih. tubuhnya semakin kesakitan. Yesung terdiam sebentar, dia melirik Kangin dan Leeteuk di depannya yang masih menatapnya shock.

"Pegangi dia!" perintah Yesung bossy. Kontan saja Kangin dan Leeteuk mengangguk, mereka memegangi tangan Siwon yang terus berontak. Sementara Yesung memegangi kepala Siwon kuat-kuat dan mengarahkan luka di tangan kirinya ke mulut Siwon.

"HENTIKAN YESUNG, AKU TIDAK MAU MEMINUM DARAHMU BRENGSEK! AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI!" teriak Siwon parau. Benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Yesung menulikan telinganya, ia mencengkeram rahang Siwon dan membukanya kuat-kuat. Mengalirkan darahnya yang menetes ke mulut Siwon yang ia buka paksa.

'Hidupku… untukmu… Wonie…' batin Yesung sambil tersenyum miris.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, Siwon kembali berontak kali ini lebih kuat, ia menepis tangan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang kekeuh mencengkeramnya. Napasnya benar-benar terengah.

"Kau…" Siwon bangkit dan menatap Yesung sengit. Yesung hanya nyengir sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka pada Siwon. Merasa kondisi Siwon kini sudah mulai baik-baik saja setelah beberapa menit sempat hampir tidak sadar.

"Obati lukaku Wonie…" kata Yesung memelas. Hal itu membuat Siwon menghela napas. Ia merasa aneh karena kondisinya tetap tidak kembali fit setelah meminum darah Yesung. Napasnya masih terasa sesak.

"Kenapa masih sesakit ini?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Ia memegang dadanya yang nyeri sambil mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Wajahnya semakin sakit. Darah Yesung justru membuatnya semakin kesakitan. Bibirnya yang belepotan noda merah segera dibersihkan oleh Yesung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kondisimu semakin memburuk?" Tanya Yesung khawatir. Melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya, ia kembali menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, ia menatap bibir Yesung layu. Mendadak ia teringat dengan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin siang. Siwon meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Cium aku, Sungie?"

"What?" pekik Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Kangin berbaringan. Mereka tampak shock dengan permintaan Siwon yang abnormal.

"Kumohon…" pinta Siwon saat mengingat ciumannya kemarin dengan Kyuhyun bisa menenangkan dirinya, mungkin dengan Yesung pun dia akan mengalami hal yang sama? Yah! Itulah yang diharapkan oleh Siwon.

"Kau ya-yakin?" Tanya Yesung mendadak gugup. Tapi melihat Siwon mengangguk lemah, akhirnya Yesung menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu…" Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon, lalu mereka memulai ciuman, Siwon melahap bibir Yesung ganas. Berusaha mencari kenikmatan yang kemarin didapatkannya sekalipun dari dua orang yang berbeda. Yesung membalas ciuman Siwon, saat Siwon membuka bibirnya ia menyusupkan lidahnya menyapu rongga mulut Siwon yang terasa berbau anyir karena baru saja meminum darahnya. Berbagi darah yang sudah tercampur heroine itu seolah mereka memang sudah biasa.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli melihatnya. Selama itu bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit Siwon, mereka tahu Yesung akan melakukan segalanya.

"Tidak sama!" mendadak Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya. Berciuman dengan Yesung justru membuatnya semakin kesakitan.

Bukan Yesung!

Yah! Bukan sabu atau ganja yang kini membuatnya kesakitan seperti biasanya.

Terbukti dari darah Yesung yang dia minum sama sekali tidak meringankan rasa sakit yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menderita.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana mendadak Siwon berdiri tegak, matanya yang hitam kini tampak semakin kelam. Seolah akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan, Siwon mulai berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Membuat ketiga temannya panik akan tingkah gila yang mungkin saja dilakukan Siwon. Siwon sedang sakau, dan orang sakau bisa melakukan hal apa pun termasuk mencelakai orang lain.

Dan tanpa buang waktu baik Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Kangin ikut berlari mengejar Siwon. Berharap sahabat mereka itu tidak melakukan hal bodoh apa pun yang bisa merugikan diri sendiri dan orang lain.

Siwon terus berlari cepat menuruni tangga, seruduk sana-sini di koridor sekolah tak memedulikan siapa pun orang yang ditabraknya.

Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu…

Ruangan Cho Kyuhyun…

Heroine barunya.

BRAK!

Tepat di depan ruangan khusus sang guru Siwon membukanya kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah tiduran di karpet tebal di ruangannya tersentak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke arah manusia kurang ajar yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Tidak tahukan dia bahwa saat ini Cho Kyuhyun sedang lelah?

"Idiot student, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak bisa kah kau mengetuk pin-HHHMPPPHHH…" Kyuhyun terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Siwon melompat seperti serigala ke arahnya dan menubruknya, membungkam bibirnya yang tengah mengomel dengan bibirnya.

'Ini… ini yang aku butuhkan…' batin Siwon saat merasa melayang saat bibirnya mulai menyatu dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memberontak di bawahnya dan memukuli punggungnya. Siwon justru mencengkeram rahang Kyuhyun kasar agar sang guru mau membuka mulunya, menyusupkan lidahnya mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut namja yang masih shock dengan tingkah gilanya itu membabi buta.

Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya yang baru sampai menyusul langsung melotot kaget tak percaya.

Leeteuk buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya, tidak ingin kegilaan Siwon menjadi tontonan murid-murid yang mungkin tanpa sengaja lewat ruangan Kyuhyun.

'Mati kita!' pekik tiga orang itu dalam hati. Yah! Mereka berpikir kali ini pasti akan mati karena tingkah sang ketua yang sudah seperti akan memperkosa guru paling galak dan mengerikan di sekolah.

**Tebese**

Wow! Nih Nay panjangin kan? Hahaha. Ampe pegel Nay nulis ini dalam satu jam. Hohoho!

Waktunya balas review:

**KURANG PANJANG, NAY!** Wew, nih udah Nay panjangin. Hehehe

**NAY KASIH FLASHBACK GAK TENTANG HUBUNGAN MASA LALU WONKYU?** Ngh… kasih dong. Tapi nanti, itu kalo mereka udah sama-sama galau, ya. Hahaha

**KELUARGA CHOI TAU GAK TENTANG KYU?** Tahu gak ya? Masih Nay rahasiain ah. Hahaha

**UPDATE KILAT DONG!** Ngh… ini juga kilat kan? Coba? Cuma 4 hari. Loh. Hahaha

Nay gak bisa janjiin masalah update, tergantung mood sama review. Kalo makin banyak review, ide makin berseliweran. Nay juga kan banyak fic yg harus dilanjut. Jadi maaf ya. Hehe

**SIWON JANGAN DIBIKIN TERLALU BODOH DONG! **Aduh! Kalian kan masih baca chapter pembuka, tiap sesuatu yg kurang pasti punya kelebihan. Dan mungkin, next chap kalian bakalan liat gimana kelebihan Siwon. Tapi dalam hal non akademik, itu juga mungkin. Hahaha

Ini cerita masih awal, jadi belum sampai ke konflik, jangan pada protes dulu, ya. Hehe

**KENAPA SIWON JADI BERANDALAN?** Takdir cuy. Hahaha #digeplak readers

**KAPAN SIWON JADI PINTERNYA?** Kalo ditinggalin sama Kyu mungkin. Hahaha

Nah loh? Jangan2 nih fic bad ending? Wkwkwk

**NCNYA KAPAN?** Kapan2 ya. Kalo Nay udah cukup umur. Hahaha #ditendangreaders

Sabar dong. Mereka masih proses. Masa main NC aja sih? Kan harus bertahap. Haha

**APA SIH YANG BIKIN KYU DENDAM SAMA SIWON**? Yang itu udah jelas karena Kyu dilupakan, kan? Tapi… masih Nay rahasiain hal jelasnya. Hahaha

Well… Nay tengkyu banget buat kalian semua yang udah review. #lapingus.

THE BIG THANKS FOR :

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all, mitatitu, indra.d.w.75, miszshanty05, Hikari Kurosawa, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, exolfia, dazzledaisy, Jungjaema, ermagyu, alcici349, .WKS, WKS190198, ukekyushipper, FiWonKyu201, santkyu, guest, vira, yoo, Kayla WonKyu, someone, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Choi Andrew, Kyuji, RiChi, evil kyu, meymeywonkyu, Jmjm, Anichoi.**

Sip. Nay ingetin sekali lagi, kalo ada nama kalian yg kelewat pas nulis big thanks. Pm aja, ato labrak Nay difb **Nay SasuNaru ItaKyuu**

**RnR Pliiis?**


	6. Chapter 6

Engh… tadinya kan Nay mau masukin Yoona juga ke nih fic, tapi setelah Nay pikir-pikir, gak ada Yoona aja nih fic udah ruwet gara-gara Siwon yang bloon and Kyuhyun yang terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin perasaannya duluan. Jadi pairing Yoona Nay hapus ye. Hahaha

THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS :

**Changmin loppie, Cho Ai Lyn, siscaMinstalove, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Guest, Amanda, Anichoi, Guest, Sellinandrew, Meymeywonkyu, Jmjm, evil kyu, Someone, anin arlunerz, Vira, Sparkyu, GUEST CANTIK UNYU PUTIH MULUS NAN SEKSI, Wonkyufa, Chomhia, denita18, PandaMYP, Kyu-chan, Hikari Kurosawa, Augesteca, WKS190198, mylovelychun, ayuchand, indra.d.w.75, Choi Andrew, Kayla WonKyu, amanda wu, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Oncean FOX, miszshanty05, KIM HEE RA WKS, mitatitu, ermagyu, FiWonKyu0201, alcici349, 1MY DE CEM B ER .R e e, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu**

**Adakah yang gak kesebut? Soalnya fanfiction belakangan ini sering aneh, beberapa nama readers yg Nay tulis tiba-tiba ilang pas story ini diposting. Nay udah sengaja ngerubah persuku kata dari nama beberapa readers yg paling susah namanya masuk ffn. Tapi kalo masih ilang juga… yah, mau gimana lagi? Nay gak bisa apa-apa. Hiks :'(**

**Mianhaemida…**

**THIS IS WONKYU STORIES!**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIISSS!**

Kyuhyun membeku saat Siwon terus saja melumat bibirnya kasar sambil menekan kepalanya. Membuat ia kesulitan bernapas dan bingung dengan situasi kritis yang kini di hadapinya. Matanya yang tadi terbelalak perlahan mulai berkedip lucu, kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk mendorong tubuh besar di atasnya kini mulai melemahkan rontaannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Choi Siwon?

Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali menyerangnya seperti ini?

Hampir saja Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ikut menikmati, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat sadar ada tiga makhluk lain di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun kembali berusaha mendorong Siwon, tidak mau adegan itu menjadi tontonan masal dan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Apa lagi ketiga muridnya itu adalah sahabat Siwon yang artinya juga tiga namja yang paling suka membuat ulah.

"Hentikan, Wonie!" Yesung segera menarik Siwon dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun detik itu juga, kedua temannya ikut membantu dan berusaha menahan Siwon yang terus meronta.

Kyuhyun mendelik pada Yesung, sedikit tidak suka karena terlalu terburu-buru menyingkirkan Siwon dari atasnya. Entah kenapa memikirkan Yesung yang selama ini selalu menjadi sahabat terdekat Siwon Kyuhyun jadi cemburu? Bagaimana kalau selama ini ternyata mereka memiliki hubungan yang bisa dibilang spesial?

"LEPASKAN AKU SUNGIE! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Siwon mengamuk. Membuat tiga namja yang sedang menahannya itu sangat kewalahan.

Walau bagaimana pun Siwon diangkat menjadi ketua gank bukan karena tanpa alasan. Siwon yang biasanya terlihat konyol dan ribut tidak jelas itu sangat mengerikan saat mengamuk. Tenaganya bisa melampaui tenaga sepuluh orang manusia sekaligus. Lawan-lawannya pun tidak pernah ada yang bisa berkutik kalau Siwon sudah dalam mode marah.

"Sadarlah Wonie! Dia guru kita, kau mau kita semua mati!" kata Yesung semakin kesal. Ia mengapit leher Siwon dengan tangan kanannya, sementara Leeteuk mencengkeram tangan kanan dan Kangin di tangan kiri. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Siwon tidak bisa lepas dari kuncian mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak peduli, sialan! LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN MAU AKU MATI?!" Siwon semakin tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang kembali terasa. Tadi rasa sakitnya itu sudah sedikit hilang saat berciuman dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit bengkak, menatap Siwon yang sedang dalam mood tidak baik itu sejak tadi tampak terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa si idiot itu jadi begitu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun polos. Menunjuk hidung Siwon tidak sopan.

"Entahlah, Sir. Dia sakau, sepertinya ciumanmu adalah obatnya, teman kami sedang mencari barang. Tapi, mungkin bibirmu lebih menarik bagi dia." Leeteuk nyengir. Tapi langsung bermuka masam saat mendapat deathglare super mematikan dari Yesung. Seolah mengatakan diam-atau-aku-akan-membunuhmu-detik-ini-juga.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendadak merasa wajahnya panas saat mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih itu kini memerah merona karena malu. Yang justru diartikan ketiga murid di depannya sedang menahan marah.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Siwon semakin menggila. Napasnya memburu, matanya sejak tadi tetap fokus menatap bibir Kyuhyun. Ingin! Siwon begitu amat ingin mengecap bibir itu lagi, menyusupkan lidah panjangnya ke sela-sela bibirnya lalu mengajak lidah Kyuhyun menari bersama. Siwon menelan ludah memikirkannya, pemberontakaannya semakin hebat membuat ketiga temannya itu nyaris tak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Hentikan Wonie, kau mau aku memukulmu? DIAM BODOH!" Yesung mendadak marah. Ini pertama kalinya ia membentak kasar Siwon saking kesalnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua temannya yang lain menganggap kejadian ini adalah drama cinta segitiga yang biasa mereka tonton bersama. Di mana sang pemeran antagonis –Yesung- tidak rela melihat kekasih yang amat dicintainya –Siwon- pergi bersama dengan orang lain yang lebih dicintai Siwon –Kyuhyun-.

Ahh… ternyata dua namja ganteng kita ini salah satu penggemar drama queen. hahaha.

Mendengar bentakkan Yesung pada Siwon, mendadak alis Kyuhyun berkedut, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun karena tak rela. Yah! Kyuhyun tak rela ada orang yang berani mengatur Siwon yang sedang membutuhkannya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menghajar Yesung dan bilang, 'Kau kalah jelek! Dia lebih menginginkanku!'. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya, selain karena Yesung tidak jelek –ganteng banget malah-, juga karena ia harus mempertahankan imejnya sebagai guru. Mana mungkin ia bersikap seperti bocah ababil?

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat tiga namja yang sedang berusaha mengunci pergerakan Siwon itu terbelalak dan menganga.

Apa maksudnya itu?

Jadi Kyuhyun tidak keberatan Siwon menciumnya?

Bahkan Kangin yang paling bodoh di antara mereka saja mengerti apa konseskuensi dari perintah Kyuhyun kali ini.

Melihat tiga namja yang menatapnya seperti orang tolol begitu, Kyuhyun berdehem dan berusaha tidak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Dia sakau kan? Lepaskan saja. Aku tidak mau ada muridku yang mati di sini." Dan aku juga tidak keberatan dia menciumku lagi. Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Tapi kalian keluar lah!"

Mendengar perintah Kyuhyun, semua orang yang tadi membeku karena shock itu langsung terpelanting karena Siwon mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghempaskan ketiga tubuh temannya. Ia langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya sampai punggung namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu membentur dinding lalu kembali menciumnya beringas.

Kyuhyun menatap ketiga muridnya yang lain berdiri sambil merintih, Yesung menubruk meja, Kangin dan Leeteuk menabrak dinding keras. Mereka menatap Siwon yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun sambil mengernyit aneh.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat kepada tiga muridnya itu untuk keluar dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Dan tanpa banyak membantah, ketiga orang itu menuruti perintahnya, keluar beriringan sambil menghela napas panjang. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat agar kejadian ini tidak membuat ribut seisi sekolah.

Merasa situasinya sudah aman. Kyuhyun mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada Siwon dan memejamkan mata menikmati sapuan lidah Siwon di rongga mulutnya, saling mengecap rasa dari masing-masing dan bertukar saliva. Kyuhyun membalas lilitan lidah Siwon di lidahnya, memutarnya sambil memeluk pinggang Siwon yang semakin lama semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

Siwon melepaskan ciuamannya, meninggalkan benang saliva yang tak lama kemudian terputus dengan napas terengah. Kyuhyun pun tampak kesulitan menghirup banyak oksigen ke paru-parunya. Hanya beberapa detik, sampai kemudian Siwon menjambak rambutnya agar mendongak lalu meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher jenjang itu lalu menghirup feromonnya dalam-dalam.

"Ngh…" Kyuhyun mulai melenguh pelan. Merasakan sensasi asing yang baru kali ini didapatinya.

Mabuk!

Siwon semakin mabuk. Ia menjilati leher Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya rapat, merasa melayang hanya karena rasa nikmat yang membuatnya jauh lebih hidup daripada berbagai macam obat yang sempat dikonsumsinya.

Nikmat sekali…

"Sss-sudah…" Kyuhyun berkata serak. Ia semakin sulit mengendalikan napsunya sendiri. "I-inimph…" Kyuhyun tak bisa bicara saat bibir Siwon mulai kembali melumat bibirnya. Menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam mencumbui gurunya sendiri, akhirnya Siwon mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, wajahnya memucat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk lemas di kursi guru. Napasnya terengah dengan kemeja hitam yang kancingnya sudah hampir terbuka semua.

Siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun menelan ludah ngeri, baru saja mengingat hal nista apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gurunya yang paling nista?

Takut-takut Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, matanya yang tadi sempat layu kini sudah bulat sempurna lagi, Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang dilipat di meja itu mendongak malas, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan lelah.

Capek sekali!

Hanya melayani ciuman Siwon saja ia sudah sangat kelelahan dan kewalahan. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada gurat marah di wajahnya. Walau bagaimana pun hatinya sangat bahagia saat tahu Siwon membutuhkannya. Yah! Siwon bergantung padanya.

"Bastard teacher, are you allright?" Tanya Siwon ragu. Padahal ia sudah tahu Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Siwon hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuhyun tidak menghukumnya dengan cara super sadis. Seperti memungut sampah di seluruh pekarangan sekolah mungkin? Astaga! Siwon bisa mati.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ngh… no…" kata Siwon akhirnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Entah kenapa mendadak jantungnya berdegup tak karuan begini, sih?

"It's true!" Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Membuat Siwon semakin salah tingkah. "Apa kau kehabisan uangmu sampai tak bisa membeli obat?"

"Bukan begitu!" Siwon menyangkal. Tidak suka direndahkan dengan pikiran ia tidak punya uang. Helloooo… Siwon itu adalah seorang anak tunggal dari Choi Seunghyun, mana mungkin ia tidak punya uang? Suaminya siluman –ibunya sendiri- itu pasti memberikan sebanyak apa pun uang yang ia butuhkan.

"Semakin sulit dicari, pemerintah mulai melancarkan penangkapan para pengedar secara besar-besaran." Siwon berkata jujur.

"Dan kau mengganti ganja yang biasa kau kecap itu dengan ciumanku?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membuat wajah Siwon merona karena malu. Ingin menyangkal tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu memang kenyataannya.

"Hentikan itu Bastard teacher, aku juga terpaksa. Ugh!" kata Siwon sambil membuang muka.

Eh?

Terpaksa?

Mendengar kata-kata itu seringaian Kyuhyun lenyap sudah. Lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Swon menusukkan belati beracun ke ulu hatinya, membuat perasaannya sakit dan kecewa meliputi relung kalbunya,

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengkancingkan semua kancing bajunya yang terbuka lalu berdiri, tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon sedetik lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun, entah kenapa perasaan Siwon mendadak diliputi perasaan bersalah? Apa lagi saat melihat gurat kekecewaan di sorot mata Kyuhyun walau hanya sekilas. Ia merasa tak enak hati padahal tadi Kyuhyun sudah membantunya.

Apa dia salah bicara?

Kenapa Kyuhyun mendadak marah padanya?

Siwon melangkah keluar ruangan yang tadi pintunya tidak sempat ditutup Kyuhyun, hendak mengejar Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf.

Siwon tidak tahu alasannya, hanya saja ia merasa harus meminta maaf walau pun tidak tahu letak kesalahannya di mana?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Apa mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Kyuhyun terus melamun sambil melangkahkan kakinya tak berarah. Tanpa sadar ia bahkan sudah keluar dari area sekolah. Berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang sedikit kotor dan bau.

Sakit!

Kenapa Siwon tidak pernah berhenti menyakitinya?

Kenapa Siwon selalu saja melukai perasaannya disaat Kyuhyun berharap mereka bisa memulai hubungan yang sempat tertunda?

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang sesak, matanya panas karena rasa kecewa itu semakin lama semakin bertumpuk dengan tingkah Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Sesekali ia berpikir untuk menyerah…

Memutuskan melupakan Siwon dan memulai hubungan dengan salah satu orang yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Berlutut memohon agar Kyuhyun mau membalas cinta mereka.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris dalam hati.

'Kau pabo Cho Kyuhyun!' ia mulai mengutuk diri. Merasa otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak berfungsi jika masalahnya sudah berurusan dengan hati. Selalu saja harus menelan ludah nyeri setiap menyadari bahwa orang yang sudah sebelas tahun ia cintai… bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli.

'Aku memang tolol!' Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Ia menyeka setetes air matanya yang jatuh lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Eh?

Di mana dia?

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat sadar kini ia ada di gang sempit di tengah gedung-gedung tinggi. Tidak mengenali tempat yang baru kali ini ia kunjungi.

Gerimis!

Hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuh putih yang hanya dibalut kain serba hitam itu, membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke gang yang tadi sempat ia lewati.

Tapi saat berbalik matanya menyipit tajam, sekitar sepuluh orang namja yang seperti berandalan bin gelandangan kini sedang menatapnya sinis. Menghalangi jalannya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Minggir!" desis Kyuhyun geram. Moodnya benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik. Ia benci saat harus mendapatkan masalah dalam detik-detik mengalau ria begini.

"Serahkan semua barang yang kau punya!" bentak seorang namja berperawakan gempal. Menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepukkan tongkat besinya ke telapak tangannya. Berusaha menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun yang sendirian tak mungkin bisa melawan.

"Minggir! KALIAN MAU MATI?!" teriak Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Ia dipuncak kekesalannya saat ini. Memang sedang butuh pelampiasan. Tapi… 1:10 itu sedikit merepotkan kan? Mendadak Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir rasional karena sejak tadi bayang-bayang Siwon terus saja mengusiknya.

"Oh, mau melawan?" namja bertubuh gempal tadi langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kepala. Tapi dengan cekatannya Kyuhyun menghindar, menarik tongkat itu lalu menendang perut lawannya gesit.

Buk!

Orang itu langsung terjatuh telentang tidak elit, teman-temannya segera membantunya berdiri. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesis melihatnya. Mendadak ia jadi teringat pada Yesung yang selalu membela Siwon yang selalu tidak lepas dari hukumannya.

Brengsek!

Siwon brengsek!

Dan Yesung adalah sahabat Siwon yang paling brengsek!

Semua orang yang dekat dengan Siwon adalah sekumpulan orang brengsek!

Dan dunia ini terlalu dipenuhi banyak manusia brengsek!

"Kalian berandalan brengsek!" tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menyerang ke sepuluh preman itu. Tidak peduli sekalipun ia akan kalah dan mati. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melegakan perasaannya. Yah… sekalipun hal itu harus dibayar denga nyawa.

Pukul-tendang-tangkis-menghindar.

Sejak tadi hanya itulah yang dilakukannya. Tapi jumlah tetap saja menjadi keuntungan bagi para preman yang kini mengelilinginya. Kyuhyun yang terbakar emosi justru membuatnya kini berada tepat dalam bahaya. Ke sepuluh preman yang sempat ditumbangkan Kyuhyun tadi kini berdiri dan menatap musuh mereka bengis.

Bukan lagi masalah uang.

Tapi ini sudah menyangkut harga diri.

Dikalahkan oleh seorang namja berbada kurus?

Cih!  
mereka tidak terima.

Buk!

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari karena ia terlalu sibuk melawan musuh-musuhnya yang menyerang di depan, ia melupakan musuhnya yang ada di belakang. Sebuah pukulan keras hinggap di bahu kirinya. Kyuhyun meringis nyeri, kehilangan fokus. Dan celah itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh musuh-musuhnya. Mereka mulai menghajar Kyuhyun membabi buta, membuat namja berkulit putih pucat itu hampir pingsan karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan sekujur tubuhnya yang mendadak nyeri.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha melawan, sampai akhirnya Ia terpojok di dinding beton belakangnya, merintih sambil menatap ke sepuluh orang itu bengis.

Sial!

Mungkin dia benar-benar akan mati kali ini.

Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya bukan?

Cih!

Kyuhyun tertawa miris dalam hati saat berpikir Siwon akan datang menolongnya dan memeluknya.

Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Siwon pasti akan tertawa bahagia jika ia mati.

Yah! Biar saja ia mati. Lagipula orang yang membuatnya selama ini bertahan hidup juga tidak lagi peduli. Yah! Mati lebih baik.

Saat seorang preman menghampirinya dan mengayunkan tongkat besi itu ke kepala Kyuhyun, yang diserang hanya memejamkan matanya rapat. Bersiap-siap jika serangan kali ini akan membuatnya meregang nyawa menuju dunia kedua.

Buk!

Eh?

Barusan ada suara pukulan.

Tapi kenapa kepala Kyuhyun tidak sakit?

Kyuhyun bahkan merasa ada sebuah tangan kekar yang hangat merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, terbelalak saat sedikit mendongak menatap namja yang kini memeluknya dengan pelipis kanan mengucurkan darah.

Astaga!

Choi Siwon!

Apa yang dilakukannya? Ia melindungi kepala Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya sendiri?

Seolah dalam keadaan slow motion, rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka berjatuhan pelan ikut merayakan kedinginan hati Kyuhyun yang kembali menghangat.

Mulut Kyuhyun buka-tutup saat melihat Siwon masih dalam ekspresi datarnya. Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyuhyun lalu berbalik. Seolah luka di kepalanya yang bocor itu tak berarti, Siwon memutar lehernya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Lemah! Kalian bermain dengan anak kecil? Tapi sampai kewalahan seperti ini?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng pelan, tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkan seringaian iblisnya membuat ke sepuluh orang itu mundur selangkah karena ngeri. Merasakan firasat buruk yang tidak lama lagi akan terjadi.

"Bermain seperti ini hanya boleh dilakukan dengan orang dewasa. Ayo kita bermain!"

**Tebese**

Arrrrrggghhhh…. Ini humornya ke mana? Ilang kah? Hiks.

Abisnya kalo masuk konflik gini mana sempet Nay bikin humor kan?

Well… siapa di antara kalian yang bilang Siwon kayak uke? Sini-sini. Biar Siwon sentil *sodorinSiwon #digaplokKyuhyun

Di sini udah jelas dong Siwon itu seme tak terbantahkan? Yesung yg Nay jadiin calon seme Siwon aja kalah. Huahahahaha!

Di sini Nay sedih banget pas ngetik bagian Kyuhyun. Kayaknya galau pake banget gitu kan?

Tapi kisseunya tadi hot dong? Iya dong?

Betewe, jangan terus-terusan ngedesek Nay bikin lemon or NC dong. Masalahnya Nay nulis sesuai alur runtut yang Nay rencanain. Nay gak terima masukan bukan karena belagu ato gimana? Tapi karena sekali Nay dengerin saran readers, Nay punya kebiasaan alurnya bakalan berantakan dan mungkin ujung2nya Nay kehilangan inspirasi dan fic ini Nay discontinued. Nay udah punya rencana sendiri buat nih fic, soooo… biarkan hanya Nay dan tangan Nay yang berfantasi, kalian cukup menebak dan menikmati. Hehe

Tapi kalo terus-terusan maksa minta lemon, nih fic mau Nay ubah jadi rated T aja biar gak ada lemonnya sekalian. Hohoho. #ketawanista

**Oke, ini balasan pertanyaa review:**

**KAPAN ADA NC?** Kagak tau. Entar Nay tanyain dulu sama WonKyu. Hehe

**KENAPA SIWON BISA LUPA SAMA KYUHYUN?** Itu karena Nay sengaja bikin kayak gitu biar fic ini rame. hehe #digampar readers.

**APA BAKALAN ADA FLASHBACK SIWON KYUHYUN?** Ada dong. Tapi nanti ya. Sabaaaaar. Orang sabar dihajar di pasar. Hehe

**PANJANGIN LAGI DONG NAY!** What the hell? Ini udah makin panjang makin panjang loh. Sekali-kali minta pendekkin dong. Hehe

**KENAPA SIWON BISA KEKURANGAN OBAT?** Itu karena alesannya ada di chapter ini.

**APA DI SINI BAKALAN ADA CINTA SEGITIGA?** Gak tau deh, mau segitiga atau segigit nyamuk juga tergantung moodnya Nay aja. Hohoho

**KALO BISA JANGAN RUBAH KARAKTER KYU YANG GALAK!** Lah? Kyuhyun kan emang istri galak tapi manis. Huehehe

**UPDATE KILAT DONG!** Nay gak punya duit buat bayar tiki, jadi pake POS dulu ye. Hehe

**APA YESUNG SUKA SAMA SIWON? **Suka dalam tipe yg mana nih?

**BIKIN SIWON CEMBURU DAN ADAIN PAIRING HAEKYU DONG!** Ups. Sorri, Nay gak bisa tuh. Soalnya Nay jujur aja cuma suka pair Kyuhyun, Siwon, ma Yesung, jadi sekalipun yang lain nongol cuma sebatas temen and straight. Hehehe. Nay fujonya setengah2 sih. Hohoho

**KENAPA AYAHNYA SIWON JUSTRU SEUNGHYUN YANG LEBIH MUDA?** Gak tau tuh. Mendadak nulis nama itu aja. Hahahaha. Sooyung juga gak cocok jadi emaknya Siwon kan? Tapi sengaja, biar kegantengan Siwon jelas asal-usulnya. Hahaha

**KENAPA SIWON BISA PAKE NARKOBA? KAN DIA TINGGAL SAMA ORANGTUANYA?** Engh… kenapa ya? Hahaha #digaplokreaders. Yang namanya pergaulan bebas kan gak mandang ini-itunya. Justru karena Siwon terlalu kaya, ayahnya makin sibuk kerja, ibunya sibuk belanja sama ngegosip. Siwon juga kan seringan di luar rumah.

Well. Sudah dijawab kan ya? Nay ngerasa seneng karena mulai chap kemarin gak ada lagi yang nanya siapa uke siapa seme? Hehehe

Maaf kalo jawaban Nay yang error kayak readers #dirajamreaders, malah gak jelas dan bikin jengkel. Hehe.

Oke, akhir kata.

**RnR Pliiiissss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS :**

Miracle 7-3, monkey, Akuel the akuma angel, Guest (1), Guest (2), anin arlunerz, evil kyu, dazzledaisy, Kyu-chan, amanda wu, rikha-chan, Choi Hyun Gi, Cho Ai Lyn, Hideyashu Kyuichi, Guest (3), Kim. Hee Ra .WKS, alcici349, sellinandrew, Augesteca, sea07, Yoo, Wonkyufa, Fujoshi1013, Guest (4), Chomhia, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Meymeywonkyu, Yeolkyu. Guest(5), everadit, 1My De ce mber. Ree, Choi Andrew, ermagyu, sivvonchoi, ZeroRyuzawa, Changmin loppie, siscaMinstalove, FiWonKyu0201, denita18, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Hikari Kurosawa, Anichoi, Vira, Langit, Guest(6), Jmjm, YJ, indra.d.w.75, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, mitatitu, Shinji Cho-i, ukekyushipper, shin min young, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, Yue. Lawliet, miszshanty05, song min ah, Kayla WonKyu, Izca RizcassieYJ, Changmin loppie

Khusus buat YOO, yang katanya di chapter kemarin gak kesebut di big thanks, Nay bener-bener minta maaf. Jangan bosen review ya, chapter ini Nay spesialin juga buat kamu. Muehehehe. #ngerayu.

**Chapter 7**

**WonKyu Stories – My Bastard Teacher-**

**Pairing**

**Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**Slight**

**Yesung – Leeteuk – Kangin**

**Warning!**

**This is my imagination, OOC, BoyXBoy or YAOI, lime, lemon, and miss typos.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIISSS!**

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun akan keterkejutannya, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa namja yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dan besar darinya itu benar-benar datang menyelamatkannya.

Seakan sekujur tubuhnya yang kini lebam-lebam itu tidak lagi merasa nyeri, mata Kyuhyun terus mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh Siwon yang cepat saat memukul dan menendang musuhnya. Siwon bahkan tampak tidak kesulitan saat menghindar atau menangkis.

Hangat!

Hal itulah yang kini dirasakan Kyuhyun sekalipun tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Seolah dunia kini hanya miliknya, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyuman bodoh karena rasa haru. Yah! Ia terharu karena Siwon benar-benar datang disaat ia sudah hampir menyerah.

Menyerah untuk mencintainya…

Tiba-tiba disaat Siwon tampak sibuk berkelahi, di belakangnya ada sesosok namja bertubuh cungkring yang mengendap-endap hendak menyerang. Membuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya cepat, mendapati sebuah besi panjang yang tergeletak di tanah basah. Kyuhyun tertatih mengambilnya lalu berjalan perlahan, ingin ikut bergabung berkelahi bersama Siwon.

Walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun laki-laki bukan?

Mana mau ia diremehkan karena hanya bisa diam disaat ada seseorang yang hendak menyelamatkannya seperti perempuan.

Buk! Trang! Tapi rupanya Siwon jauh lebih gesit, tanpa menoleh ia melemparkan besi yang dipegangnya ke belakang, menghantam kepala si preman yang langsung terjatuh telentang.

Eh?

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali.

Memang berapa lama ia melamun sambil mencari besi yang kini dalam genggaman tangannya?

Kenapa semua preman itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah?

Siwon bertolak pinggang sambil mendesah, ia melirik arloji anti airnya yang melingkar di tangan kanan lalu mendengus, "Huh? Dua menit? Masih lambat, padahal kemarin aku hanya satu setengah menit menghajar lima belas orang. Ini karena luka laknat di kepala jeniusku." Omelnya sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

Mendengar hal itu alis Kyuhyun berkedut.

Du-dua menit?

Choi Siwon si pabo namja itu bisa mengalahkan sepuluh preman yang nyaris membunuhnya hanya dalam waktu dua menit?

Mendadak Kyuhyun menelan ludah ngeri, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat semua manusia nista yang terkapar itu dengan horror.

Luka mereka parah sekali.

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon kuat, tapi ia tidak menyangka Siwon akan sekuat itu.

Dasar kingkong!

Tapi…

Kalau memang Siwon sekuat ini, ada satu hal yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meluruskan pandangannya menatap Siwon yang kini berbalik dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya, layaknya malaikat tampan yang baru saja menebar kebahagiaan untuk seluruh umat di dunia. Siwon terlihat begitu mempesona.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghajarku? Tidak membunuhku saja setiap kali aku menghukummu, setiap aku membuatmu marah?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap konyol dan membuatku serba salah? Kau bahkan selalu menerima setiap hukuman yang kuberikan, padahal kau bisa saja tak menghiraukannya.'

"Hhh… kenapa kau terlihat seperti anak hilang begini Bastard teacher?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mimik wajahnya kembali berubah seperti orang tolol, tidak sama dengan mimik yang diperlihatkannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Tanpamu pun aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Kyuhyun membuang muka angkuh. Membuat Siwon jengkel karena guru manisnya itu benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Kau masih saja sombong padahal nyaris mati." Siwon menggerutu. Tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang masih saja ketus. Ia memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutupi kain, tangannya penuh lebam, pipinya juga biru-biru dengan mata bengkak.

"Siapa peduli?" Kyuhyun masih tidak mau balas menatap Siwon. Gengsi.

"Kau ini… kalau kau segalak ini kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan suami!" celetuk Siwon sekenanya. Tidak sadar efeknya justru membuat pipi Kyuhyun yang biru itu kini juga terlihat memiliki semburat merah. Kyuhyun meluruskan pandangannya menatap Siwon marah. Tersinggung. Lagipula…

"Hei! Aku ini laki-laki, jelas saja aku tidak akan memiliki suami, aku akan menikah dengan . ." Kyuhyun menekan kata terakhirnya, sedikit tidak yakin juga ia akan menikah dengan makhluk yang beda gender dengannya.

Bukan kah dulu ia sudah bersumpah akan menikah dengan seorang Choi Siwon?

"Ah… aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan gendermu, guru tolol. Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki." Siwon nyengir, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah seperti tomat. Kyuhyun kembali membuang muka, ia tidak mau Siwon melihat rona wajahnya terlalu lama.

"Kau juga selalu tersipu seperti gadis setiap aku memujimu."

Dan kali ini sudah dipastikan wajah Kyuhyun bukan hanya semerah tomat masak, tapi tomatnya sudah hampir membusuk.

"Tutup mulutmu Idiot! Kau pikir aku peduli?" balas Kyuhyun sinis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah terseok-seok menyusuri gang menuju sekolah. Kesal sekali pada Siwon yang terus saja menggodanya. Sedikit mengutuk diri karena tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan sehingga staminanya terbatas. Dalam kondisi kelaparan Kyuhyun melawan sepuluh namja? Astaga! Untung dia tidak mati.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kesulitan berjalan di depannya, tubuhnya bahkan menggigil karena sejak tadi hujan masih mengguyur tubuh mereka. Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun setengah berlari, ia melepaskan jas merah sekolahnya lalu memasangkannya di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, ia menatap Siwon dengan eksrpesi terkejut.

"Kau kedinginan Bastard teacher." Siwon berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun lalu mendongak, "Naiklah, biar kugendong, sepertinya luka di kakimu cukup parah."

Kyuhyun membatu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, bingung dengan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi lebamnya, dengan tubuh gemetaran, ia mulai membungkuk dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon.

Tidak bersikap jaim lagi.

Bukan hanya karena ia susah berjalan.

Tapi juga ia ingin merasakan 'lagi' digendong Siwon.

Modus banget gak sih Kyuhyun? Hahahahaha.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun aman dalam gendongannya, Siwon berdiri tegak, ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju sekolah mereka.

Entah kenapa ia justru sengaja memperlambat langkahnya? Seolah ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun lebih lama. Seolah tubuh Kyuhyun yang lumayan berat itu bukan masalah berarti baginya.

Kini… kedua namja itu sama-sama tercekik dalam suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan air dan deru kendaraan dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun tampak menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, membuat Siwon tanpa sadar mengulum senyum karena merasa keadaan seperti ini lagi-lagi de javu. Yah! Siwon sangat familiar dengan kejadian ini.

"Hei, Idiot!" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Masih meletakkan pipinya di bahu bidang Siwon yang hangat.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon parau. Sudah biasa sekali dengan panggilan 'sayang' dari sang guru killer. Kini bahkan Siwon selalu menyahut setiap dipanggil 'idiot'.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah kau membenciku? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati, dan kau bebas bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia mencengkeram kemeja putih Siwon erat, pertanda ia cukup gugup dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Mungkin gugup mendengar jawaban Siwon juga? Ia takut… Kyuhyun takut Siwon akan memberikan jawaban yang menyakitkan lagi. Dan sepertinya Siwon bisa merasakan kegugupan namja dalam gendongannya.

Siwon tampak termenung, namun kakinya tetap melangkah santai, berbelok sampai kemudian melihat gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh meter di depannya. Siwon menghela napas lalu berkata, "Karena bibirmu… sudah menjadi pengganti heroine untukku Bastard teacher…"

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Siwon. Malu…

Eh, sejak kapan Kyu jadi kayak kucing manis begini, ya? Hahaha.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Aw, sakit idiot! Kau bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih?"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau diam Guru tolol, diamlah, aku sedang berusaha melakukannya sepelan mungkin."

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit. Jauhkan benda laknat itu dariku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau akan jauh lebih kesakitan, percayalah. Aku lebih professional dan sudah biasa."

"Kau pikir aku pemula? Kau meremehkanku? Aku bahkan lebih hebat dalam hal ini darimu."

"Hohoho… lucu sekali, bahkan sejak tadi kau terus menjerit seperti perempuan."

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya. Membuat namja berlesung pipi itu terjengkak ke bawah kasur lalu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh? Kau mau membunuhku?" kali ini Siwon ikut-ikut marah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang telanjang dada menatapnya nyalang. Buas sekali.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Sudah kubilang aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kan?" Kyuhyun mengambil kapas lalu mencelupkannya ke cairan anti septik di dalam mangkuk kecil yang tadi di bawa Siwon. Ia meraih cermin lalu mulai melumuri lukanya sendiri. "Aw-aw-aw, perih sekali…" rintihnya kesakitan.

"Payah!" Siwon berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di kamarnya, membukanya lalu mengambil sebotol wine yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah.

"Hei, kau mau minum di depanku? Aku gurumu!" bentak Kyuhyun saat melirik Siwon yang sedang membuka botol.

"Aku gurumu!" Siwon mengejek Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat-buat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Siwon sih tidak peduli, ia meneguk winenya tanpa dituang ke gelas lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku akan mengobati lukaku dengan cara gantle, tidak payah sepertimu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon menyiramkan wine itu ke pelipisnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, sedikit meringis menahan perih, tapi ia tetap tersenyum sok hebat saat kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang terbelalak dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

Choi Siwon memang idiot!

"Itu pasti sakit sekali…" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Walau bagaimanapun menyiramkan alkohol ke bagian tubuh kita yang terluka itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi si bodoh itu justru menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, mendadak sorot matanya berubah lembut saat duduk di samping si namja berkulit putih susu.

Siwon menghela napas, ia rasa ini memang sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk bertanya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Kyuhyun Seongsaengnim…" panggilnya lirih. dan panggilan tidak biasa dari Siwon itu sukses membuat degupan jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat gemetaran dengan wajah memucat.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa perasaannya mendadak ketakutan begini?

"Boleh aku bercerita?" Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat desiran di hati Kyuhyun semakin bergejolak dan siempunya salah tingkah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun waswas. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

"Tentang cinta pertamaku."

Deg! Dan kali ini Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Lagi-lagi, Choi Siwon sudah membuat hatinya sakit, tertohok karena cinta tak berbalas yang sudah lama ia simpan di hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum skeptis, ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"ceritakanlah…" kata Kyuhyun serak, matanya sudah memanas dan air matanya hampir tumpah. Kenapa ia harus selalu menangisi namja yang bahkan tidak peduli akan cinta yang sengaja ia simpan rapi di hati? Tapi…

Sudah terlanjur bukan?

Ia sudah terlanjur sering sakit oleh Siwon.

Maka biarlah seperti ini…

Siapa tahu dengan begini ia bisa merelakan Siwon untuk orang lain?

Orang lain yang dicintai oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Begini…" Siwon memulai ceritanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Seorang namja yang baru berusia tujuh tahun keluyuran di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Ia bersiul-siul sambil mengedarkan mata kesekelilingnya, mencari suster-suster cantik yang bisa ia goda. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berisi membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah sepuluh tahun. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia justru senang karena semakin cepat dewasa akan semakin cepat pula ia punya pacar.

Bosan… ia yang sengaja kabur dari kamar inapnya itu kini mengeluh bosan. Tak ada satu hal pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak memedulikan bekas jahitan di kepalanya karena kecelakaan seminggu lalu belum mengering, bocah bernama Choi Siwon itu mulai berjalan ke taman rumah sakit yang luas dan tenang. Ia mendongak menatap langit mendung yang mulai mengeluarkan suara gemuruh aneh. Petir… sepertinya tak lama lagi akan hujan.

Siwon yang masih memakai baju pasien itu tetap meneruskan langkahnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksanya melangkah menuju sebuah pohon mangga yang cukup lebat dua puluh meter darinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berlari karena takut ketahuan suster dan diseret kembali ke kamarnya yang membosankan. Lalu ia harus mendengar ceramahan siluman –ibunya- yang suaranya sudah seperti kaleng rombeng setiap marah.

Sekarang atau nanti ia tetap akan dimarahi bukan?

Jadi lebih baik nanti saja…

Siwon melebarkan matanya saat melihat sesosok tubuh mungil sedang memeluk lutut dan menangis tersedu di balik pohon. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya cepat, membuat pipi chubynya ikut bergoyang. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia menghampiri sosok itu lalu membungkuk.

Bukan hantu! Siwon yakin sore begini hantu belum muncul. Kecuali jika hantu itu adalah ibunya.

"Hei!" sapa Siwon membuat sosok di depannya tersentak kaget. Namja kecil berambut coklat itu menyeka air matanya lalu mendongak. Melihat tampang bodoh Siwon, ia memalingkan wajah. Malu karena kepergok sedang menangis.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya si rambut coklat itu ketus.

"Aku Siwon. Yeah… namaku Choi Siwon. Lalu kau?" Tanya Siwon sambil duduk di depan si rambut coklat yang tetap tidak mau balas menatapnya.

"Aku tidak berkenalan dengan bocah bodoh!" jawab sang lawan bicara dengan nada ketus.

Mendengar jawaban itu alis Siwon berkedut, hampir saja ia marah sampai kemudian ia melihat ada darah keluar dari hidung si rambut coklat. Siwon melebarkan matanya, tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya menghapus darah itu tanpa rasa jijik. Membuat si rambut coklat menoleh menatapnya terkejut. Matanya menyayu saat melihat Siwon yang sedang memasang wajah khawatir.

Rasa khawatir yang tulus…

Tidak dibuat-buat…

Tidak seperti teman-temannya di sekolah yang hanya menghormati dan sok perhatian padanya hanya karena ia murid jenius dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"Kau sakit, pakailah jaketku, ne?" Siwon buru-buru melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh mungil si rambut coklat. Membuat lawan bicaranya itu tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengangguk berterima kasih. Lidahnya tidak terbiasa mengucapkannya secara langsung, terlalu gengsi. Mengucapkan 'terima kasih' baginya hanya akan merendahkan derajatnya.

"Sama-sama." Siwon seolah mengerti lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap bocah berambut gondrong itu intens. Manis sekali, Siwon bahkan tidak bisa memperkirakan gendernya jika tidak bertanya.

Mereka sama-sama diam untuk sesaat, hanya saling menatap dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan, sampai akhirnya Siwon yang tidak bisa diam itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Rabbit, aku akan memanggilmu rabbit, kau manis seperti kelinci."

Yang dijulukki rabbit itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, tampak tidak keberatan diberi julukkan itu karena kebetulan ia memang suka kelinci.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sendirian? Kau sakit kan?" Siwon mencari topik pembicaraan agar si rabbit itu mau bicara. Sejak tadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku bosan di kamar, tidak akan sembuh." Rabbit itu menunduk lalu mempermainkan ujung jaket Siwon dengan ke sepuluh jari-jarinya, sedih karena vonis dokter tentang penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

Tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup.

Yah! Hidup si rabbit itu tidak akan lama lagi. Padahal usianya baru sebelas tahun.

"Jangan bilang begitu." Siwon menggeleng tak suka. Ia menepuk kepala bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu pelan, membuat bocah rabbit itu kembali mendongak menatapnya heran. "Hidup itu memang sulit, kan?" imbuhnya meniru gaya bicara ibunya, yang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap speechless dengan tingkah laku brutal anak semata wayangnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau tumbuh besar dan menikah?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya. Memasang wajah sok dewasa yang justru terlihat lucu di mata semua orang, selain di mata si rabbit tentunya.

"Mana mungkin ada yang mau menikah dengan seorang penyakitan sepertiku? Mereka pasti takut kurepotkan. Kanker hati, yang kuidap itu penyakit yang sangat mengerikan. Tidak akan ada yang mau menikahiku." Rabbit kembali menunduk, suaranya terdengar semakin lirih dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Hal itu membuat Siwon menghela napas dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi rabbit, menariknya agar kembali mendongak dan balas menatapnya.

Siwon yang terlalu sering ikut menonton drama queen bersama ibunya itu mengecup kedua kelopak mata rabbit agar tidak lagi menangis. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus melindunginya? Melindungi rabbit manis yang tubuhnya justru sedikit lebih kecil darinya? Mungkin karena sering sakit-sakitan pertumbuhannya jadi terhambat.

"Kalau begitu, teruslah hidup dan menikahlah denganku. Aku akan menikahimu, aku janji akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu." Siwon berjanji pasti. Membuat si rabbit itu membolakan matanya tak percaya. Belum pernah ada yang bicara seserius ini padanya, menjanjikan akan menikahinya jika ia bisa bertahan hidup.

"Jika aku hidup lama, kau benar-benar akan menikahiku?" Tanya rabbit memastikan.

"Yah! Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sungguh!" kata Siwon sinting. Baru bertemu sekali sudah cinta-cintaan. Tapi tampaknya si rabbit sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Umph! Aku akan dioperasi dan menjalani pengobatan di luar negri, setelah aku sembuh, aku akan kembali ke Korea dan menagih janjimu untuk menikahiku."

"Yah! Dan kau juga harus berjanji hanya akan menikah denganku."

"Yah. Aku berjanji akan menikah denganmu." Rabbit mengangguk mantap. Lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum, merasa puas dengan janji yang mereka ucapkan dan harus dipertanggung jawabkan setelah mereka dewasa nanti. "Tap-tapi…" kata rabbit tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga lak-"

"Hujan!" potong Siwon saat tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur deras. Membuat ia kelabakan karena kini bajunya dan calon 'istri'nya mulai basah. Siwon langsung berbalik memunggungi rabbit, ia harus menyelamatkan pengantinnya di masa depan itu agar tidak sakit.

"Cepat naik. Aku akan membawamu kembali masuk ke rumah sakit!" perintah Siwon. Rabbit langsung berdiri dan menatap punggung Siwon ragu, tapi saat hujan mengguyur tubuhnya semakin deras, ia segera naik ke gendongan Siwon. Siwon langsung berdiri, ia berlari dengan membawa bobot yang tidak ringan di punggungnya. Tapi ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal gantle. Menyelamatkan sang calon 'istri'. Yah! Itulah yang kini Siwon lakukan untuk calon pendampingnya di masa depan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Yah… itulah ceritaku…" Siwon tersenyum tipis. Menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis terisak di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya yang terus mengalir. Sial! Kenapa ia mendadak terlihat lemah dan rapuh begini, sih?

"Bastard teacher… aku tidak yakin sebenarnya, tapi… jujur saja setiap kali melihatmu aku merasa sedang melihatnya, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak yakin dia memang kau, aku terlalu takut mengkhianati calon 'istri'ku." Siwon berujar dengan nada lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin sesenggukkan dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk balas menatap Siwon.

"Pabo!" maki Kyuhyun lirih. setelah tidak tahan lagi menahan unek-unek di hatinya ia menoleh dan menatap Siwon bengis. "Kau pabo Choi Siwon, idiot, menyebalkan, jahat, brengsek, kenapa kau baru menyadarinya? Kau membuatku sakit hati, sedih, dan bingung. Kau brengsek!"

"Salahmu dulu tidak mau memperkenalkan dirimu, lagipula aku pikir orang yang kulamar dulu itu yeoja. Kalau saja sifat kalian tidak sama. Aku tidak akan mengenalimu." Siwon mencibir.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Memang bukan salah Siwon sepenuhnya, salahnya sendiri juga yang dulu tidak menyebutkan nama dan gendernya, membuat Siwon salah paham.

"Jadi, setelah kau tahu orang itu aku dan satu gender denganmu, kau mau membatalkan janjimu, kan? Katakan saja. Dan kita akhiri semuanya, aku akan kembali ke London hari ini juga." Kyuhyun membuang muka. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar sesenggukkan. Takut, ia benar-benar takut Siwon akan mengiyakan praduga yang baru diucapkannya.

"Ahh… kau masih saja cengeng begini." Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar balas menatapnya, menatap sorot keseriusan yang terpancar jelas dari mata hitam Siwon.

"Maaf jika jawabanku mengecewakanmu Bastard teacher…" kata-kata Siwon membuat napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras memikirkan kalimat lanjutan yang akan diucapkan oleh Siwon. Buruk! Pasti jawaban Siwon itu akan membuat situasi hatinya semakin memburuk. "Tapi sepertinya… aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gendermu!"

Bruk!

"MPPPHHH!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba Siwon mendorongnya ke kasur dan menindihnya. Bibir Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun beringas. Siwon mengulum kedua belah bibir itu bergantian sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sapuan lidahnya yang menyentuh permukaan heroine barunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum skeptis. Tidak disangkanya justru hal ini yang akan ia dapatkan setelah akhirnya si idiot di atasnya itu menyadari siapa dirinya. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah panjang Siwon menyusup masuk dan bermain di rongga mulutnya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan ikut menikmati sentuhan sang namja bodoh yang selama ini amat dicintainya.

Sampai kemudian Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, menyadari Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan napas. Mereka sama-sama terengah dengan wajah memerah. Siwon menjilat sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang berceceran saliva mereka setelah berciuman panas.

"Jadi, kapan kau menyadari rabbitmu itu aku, idiot?" tampaknya kata 'idiot' itu sudah Kyuhyun hak patenkan menjadi panggilan sayangnya. Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening si rabbit itu lembut.

"Ngh… sebenarnya sejak kita pertama bertemu aku sudah merasa aneh." Aku Siwon jujur. "Tapi karena gender rabbitku itu tidak jelas, aku tidak terlalu curiga padamu."

"Makanya kau selalu menerima hukuman dariku? Bukan karena takut dengan ancamanku yang akan melemparmu ke penjara atau panti rehabilitasi?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa hidup selamat jika berani mengancam seorang Choi Si Won!" tegas Siwon sambil mencibir. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, aku diam bukan karena takut dengan ancamanmu, tapi karena aku takut jika menyakitimu akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidupku."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, mereka kembali saling memagut bibir. Menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah sebelas tahun mereka nantikan. Kyuhyun tampak bahagia, ia benar-benar bersyukur karena akhirnya penantiannya selama ini tidak berujung sia-sia.

Dan mungkin hal ini akan menjadi rahasia besarnya selamanya…

Kyuhyun selalu berpakaian serba hitam, menjadikan warna hitam adalah satu-satunya warna yang disukainya… itu karena jaket yang diberikan Siwon saat masih kecil dulu itu berwarna hitam.

Ahh…

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**AKHIRNYA CHAPTER INI SELESAAAAAAAAI! Hahaha**

The end ya? #digebukinreaders

Tenaaaang. Beloooom. Rated M nya belum nongol. Hehe #ketawanista.

Tapi kalo banyak yang mau end juga boleh sih. Hohoho

Ini belum nyampe konflik sama sekali. Ya ampun, nih ff mau sepanjang apa sih? Suka – suka Nay dong. Orang Nay yang nulis. #Digeplakreaders

CUNG YANG CHAPTER DEPAN MAU LEMOOOOON?

CUNG YANG MAU CHAPTER INI JADI ENDINGNYAAAA? Kalo dilanjutin Nay gak ngejamin happy ending yeeee… hahaha.

O**ke, mari kita balas review**:

**KOK SIWON BILANG KYUHYUN ANAK KECIL? BUKANNYA DI SINI TUAAN KYUHYUN?** Emang iye… tapi kan badan Siwon lebih gede, makanya dia nganggap Kyuhyun itu bocah. Hohoho

**ADA KISSEU LAGI GAK? **Noh! Malahan chapter depan kalo mood Nay lagi baek mungkin lemon. Hohoho #ketawanista

**MAKIN PENASARAN SAMA HUBUNGAN WONKYU DI MASA LALU!** Nih, udah jelas kan? Readersnya pada berisik ah. Hahaha #ditendangreaders

**SETUJU SAMA NAY, NGIKUTIN ALUR YANG NAY BUAT AJA. KALO NGIKUTIN MAUNYA READERS GAK BAKALAN ADA ABISNYA!** Yups. Nay terharu saat banyak yang mau ngerti perasaan Nay. Hiks #nangisdipelukWonKyuu. Well. Seperti pendapat beberapa readers, kalo ngikutin maunya readers nih fic bakalan gak karu-karuan, bukan ide kalian jelek, tapi karena yg ngasih saran itu buaaanyaaaak. Tapi makasih karena udah care dan ikut berfantasi sama fic jelek Nay ini. Hehe. #kecupbasah

**WONKYU SEUMURAN KAH?** Engh… kayaknya ini udah dibahas di chapter sebelumnya deh. Hehe. Siwon **18th, Kyuhyun 22th.**

**GAK NYANGKA DI SINI KYUHYUN BISA BERKELAHI!** Eh, Nay anti uke lemah. Walau bagaimanapun uke itu cowo, dan cowo itu harus bisa berantem kalo menurut Nay. Yaaaa, walaupun di sini Kyuhyun tetep gak bisa sekuat Siwon sih. Hehe

**KAPAN SIWON SADAR SUKA SAMA KYUHYUN?** Di sini udah dong?

**YESUNG SUKA SIWON KAH? **Entahlah, soalnya kemarin Nay tanyain katanya Yesung malah naksir Nay. Gimana dong? Hehe

**NAY KALO BISA UPDATENYA MAKSIMAL 4 HARI SEKALI! **Wew. Nay punya sebelas fic loh. Dan fic Nay yg lain itu juga punya readers sendiri yg hobi nuntut update kilat. Walo kayaknya fic ini yg paling cepet Nay update. Seminggu sekali loh? Nay baikkan? Muehehehe

**KAPAN NC ATAU LEMONNYA? **Chapter besok oke? Chapter besok. Dasar readers mesum semua. Huahahahaha #ketawanista #digebukinreaders. Tapi gak janji juga deng. Hehehe

**APA SIWON BAKALAN TETEP JADI JUNKIES OR PAKE OBAT?** Of cooooooorrrrs *bahasainggrisapaanini?

Tapi obatnya ganti, bukan ganja lagi, tapi kisseunya Nay. #digaplok eh, maksudnya kisseunya Kyu. Hohoho

**SEBENARNYA SIWON JADI BERANDALAN KENAPA? APA ADA SEBAB KHUSUS?** Gak ada. Itu karena murni rekayasa otak cacad Nay aja. Hehe

**APAKAH SETELAH KENA PUKUL SIWON BAKAL PINTER?** Gak juga. Dia tetep aja kayak gitu. Hahaha

**APA KALO WONKYU BERSATU YESUNG PUNYA COUPLE LAIN? **#ulurintangan. Kenalin, saya yeojachingunya Yesung. #dibakarclouds. Belum tau tuh. Hehehe

**KOK PENDEK? ALURNYA JUGA NYARIS GAK BERGERAK! **Eh, gak bergerak? Kena macet kayaknya. Hohoho. Pendek? Nih Nay panjangin. Hohoho

**UPDATE KILAT, GAK USAH PAKE TIKI, PAKE PETIR AJA BIAR KILAT! **Ohmaygoooost! PC Nay gosong nih. Nah loh? Nay gak bisa buru2 lanjut sekarang? Hohoho #modus

.

.

Siapa yang berani bilang chapter ini kurang panjang? Suuuuuutttt, ampe ada yang bilang gitu chap depan Nay potong jadi setengahnya. Huahahahaha. Pegel nih tangan.

Di sini gak ada humornya juga kah? Alaaaah… lagian yang kalian tunggu di chapter depan itu NCnya kan? Hohoho.

Ada yang bilang suka baca balasan reviewnya Nay. Katanya Nay itu lucu. Eh? Makasih, Nay selain lucu juga imut plus unyu-unyu loh. #narsis

Intinya Nay makasih banget buat kalian yang udah rela review, favorite, and follow nih fic. Nay makasih juga buat kalian yg baca walo gak review sekalipun lebih makasih lagi sama yg review. HAHAHAHA.

Nay seneng banget karena jumlah reviewersnya ningkat 2x lipat. Katanya ada yg promoin di grup WKS juga ya? Nay berterima kasih untuk kalian yg berjasa untuk nusa dan bangsa (?). hehe. Balasan reviewnya juga jadi makin banyak kan?

Betewe, karena jumlah reviewnya makin banyak, maka makin panjang juga halamannya.. Semangat banget Nay nulis nih chapter, apalagi pas baca reviewers yang panjang2. Pasti pegel ngetiknya ya? Tapi Nay jadi ngerasa fic ini banyak yg suka dan antusias nyambutnya.

Semoga kalian gak bosen nuggu chapter depan.

PROMO my new ffn WonKyu:

**BUKAN CINDERELLA, TAPI SIWONRELLA!**

Hargailah karya dan jerih payah seseorang dengan meninggalkan review. Kata Naymisella teguh.

Udah, akhir kata,

**RnR Pliiiiiis!**

sankyuuu


	8. Chapter 8

8

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam, terjebak dalam keadaan statis yang membuat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum skeptis. Cukup bahagia karena pertemuan setelah sebelas tahun mereka lewatkan tidak berujung sia-sia. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun, jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua senti membuat napas hangat mereka saling menerpa satu sama lain.

Mata Siwon yang sedikit bulat itu menyayu dipenuhi kabut nafsu, namun mengingat namja di bawahnya itu tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak lebam, Siwon berusaha menahan diri. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, mengulum cuping itu lembut yang kontan saja membuat Kyuhyun melenguh.

"Dulu kau sangat manis seperti kelinci…" bisik Siwon seduktif. Membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat. "Dipertemuan kita satu bulan ini, kau menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu seperti singa mengamuk… karena kau pikir aku tidak mengingatmu, hm?"

Kata-kata Siwon membuat pipi lebam namja dibawahnya itu kembali menyangkal tetapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, membiarkan Siwon lebih leluasa memainkan lidahnya di lubang telinganya. Kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya rapat, menikmati gelenyar hangat aneh yang semakin meningkatkan suhu panas tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah begitu setia seperti burung merpati…" Siwon mendesah erotis. Tapi dasar Siwon, dia memang pintar membuat suasana berbanding drastis, membuat alis Kyuhyun berkedut saat kata-kata romantisnya berubah jadi, "Tapi kenapa wajahmu sekarang sangat jelek seperti panda?"

"YOU ARE SO IDIOT!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Membuat Siwon tertawa lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Kyuhyun, ia duduk di perut Kyuhyun sekalipun berusaha agar tidak membebaninya.

"Well… jujur saja wajah ngambekmu itu selalu bisa membuatmu terlihat semakin manis. Walau aku memang lebih suka melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum."

"Memangnya kapan kau melihatku tersenyum?"

"A-a-ah…" aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Siwon beringsut dari kasurnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari besar di sudut kamarnya, membukanya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Siwon dengan ekor matanya, sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Siwon kembali dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Masih sedikit kesal memang, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya. Kyuhyun bangkit duduk sambil meringis saat pahanya yang tadi kena hantaman pentungan itu digerakkan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon duduk di depannya sambil membuka sebuah kotak merah berukuran sedang. Siwon tersenyum dan memberikan kotak itu pada Kyuhyun.

Ragu-ragu Kyuhyun menerimanya, ia menatap kotak di atas pangkuannya itu intens. Sedikit melirik Siwon yang mengangguk lemah, Kyuhyun mulai membuka tutup kotaknya.

Deg!

Air mata Kyuhyun meleleh sendirinya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sambil berusaha keras menahan isakan. Kyuhyun tertawa sakit, ia mendelik pada Siwon dan memberinya deathglare super mematikan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Ia menyeka air matanya dan menatap Siwon semakin tajam.

"Secret admirer?" Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mencibir dan kembali menunduk. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa fotonya yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Fotonya yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan kebanyakan membaca buku di halaman sekolah.

Jadi… diam-diam selama ini Siwon selalu mengambil fotonya?

Untuk apa?

Bukan kah Siwon tidak tahu Kyuhyun adalah rabbitnya?

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. kali ini diiringi senyuman manisnya. Siwon tak menjawab, ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut coklatnya hati-hati. Berusaha sepelan mungkin karena tahu kepala coklat itu tadi sempat kena pukul beberapa kali.

"Minggu lalu. Di saat aku menyimpulkan suatu hal, suatu hal yang tidak terbantahkan yang ada pada dirimu…" Siwon berkata serius.

Kata-kata Siwon tentu saja membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali merona merah. Kyuhyun tersipu dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani balas menatap tatapan tajam Siwon yang membuatnya semakin melemah.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata. Hatinya berharap Siwon akan mengucapkan bahwa hal itu adalah, 'Aku merasa kau memang jodohku.'

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kemudian ia bicara, "Aku merasa kau sangat mengidolakanku. Makanya aku mencari tahu tentangmu."

Eh?

Mendengar itu mendadak alis Kyuhyun berkedut. Jujur saja… ia marah, kesal, dan mungkin juga… kecewa…

Kenapa Siwon selalu saja menghancurkan suasana hangat di antara mereka?

Seolah Siwon tidak serius hendak memulai kembali hubungan mereka.

Sakit! Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit. Kali ini ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk sekedar marah apalagi membentak.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang cekikikan dengan sorot matanya yang nanar. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meletakkan kotak di tangannya itu di atas kasur lalu beringsut dan melangkah gontai. Memungut bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memakainya sembarang.

"Eh? Kau marah Bastard teacher?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, air matanya lagi-lagi menetes. Ia tidak mau lagi terlihat lemah sehingga Siwon semakin bisa bersikap seenaknya. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu, berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang kini membelenggu relung kalbunya. Menambah sayatan luka di hatinya yang semakin melemah.

Grep!

Langkah Kyuhyun mendadak terhenti, tepat di depan pintu saat tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk punggungnya erat. Membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan berusaha menahan isakkan tangisnya.

Benci!

Kyuhyun benar-benar benci setiap kali ia memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

"Mianhae…" bisik Siwon lirih. ia mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun bergeming dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat. "Aku sengaja begini, agar tidak hilang kendali… kau tidak tahu betapa saat ini aku menginginkanmu kan?

"Aku serius, janjiku padamu dulu sama sekali tidak berubah, aku masih mencintaimu, dan akan tetap mencintaimu… aku…akan menikahimu…" Siwon berbisik mesra. Membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun mendadak merinding, tapi Kyuhyun tetap membiarkannya. Ia juga menyukainya.

"Kau terus saja mempermainkanku Idiot, apa kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Mulai semakin menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon tahu ia tak sekuat yang Siwon bayangkan.

"Maafkan aku… aku mencintaimu…" Siwon mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang lebam. Baginya semua bekas pukulan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan sang guru. Ciuman Siwon semakin turun ke dagu Kyuhyun, maju, dan akhirnya meraup bibir merah sedikit tebal namja yang tengah dipeluknya.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan Siwon menyusupkan lidahnya yang panjang ke dalam sana. Mengikuti setiap kecupan dan lumatan namja yang selama ini sangat dicintainya.

Siwon mengabsen setiap bagian yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya rapat semakin menikmati sang heroine yang kini sudah menjadi hak miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya mulai merayap meraba tubuh namja yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya. Membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu sampai kemudian semuanya terlepas. Menunjukkan tubuh putih Kyuhyun yang cukup berotot sekalipun banyak memar di sana.

"Ngh…" Kyuhyun mulai melenguh saat Siwon semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangan kanannya merayap ke atas dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Siwon, menekan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka yang panas itu semakin dalam. "Ugh…"

Kyuhyun semakin kesetanan saat tangan lihai Siwon mulai mempermainkan dua tonjolan pink di dadanya, memilinnya sambil sesekali menariknya. Tubuh mereka semakin panas, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras sekalipun kamar Siwon memiliki dua AC.

"Ah…" Kyuhyun sedikit memekik saat Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya kasar dan mendorongnya sampai membentur pintu. Kembali memagut bibirnya kali ini sambil menggesek-gesekkan milik mereka yang sudah menegang sempurna sekalipun ditutupi celana.

Siwon semakin berani, ia membuka ikat pinggang Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, melepasnya dan melempar secara sembarang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk leher Siwon pasrah, kedua belah tangannya semakin menekan kepala Siwon merasa kurang puas karena lidah Siwon belum bisa mencapai tenggorokkannya. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mencari posisi ciuman yang nyaman.

"Wonniiih…" desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai menurunkan kepalanya, menjilati dan menggigit-hisap leher putih susu Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda. Mencari titik sensitifnya agar namja berambut coklat itu semakin terbakar. "Nghh…"

Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat Siwon mengisap kuat-kuat nadinya. Panas! Tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar panas. Ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih. Dan kini kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani membuka kancing kemeja putih Siwon. Tergesa-gesa membuat Siwon yang sedang menikmati tengkuk dan leher ukenya itu menyeringai dalam diam.

"Buka, Kyu…" kata Siwon setelah berhasil menurunkan celana Kyuhyun, membuat namja di dalam dekapannya itu telanjang bulat. Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya, melepas celananya lalu kembali memeluk Siwon yang tangannya semakin berani menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini dengan Siwon yang memapah tubuh Kyuhyun berjalan mundur. Mendorongnya ke atas kasur lalu kemudian kembali ditindihnya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mulai aktif, tangan kanannya kini mulai memilin nipple Siwon, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus milik Siwon dari balik celana. Membuat Siwon semakin tersiksa.

"Kau nakal!" Siwon menggesekkan hidung mereka. Mulai membuka celananya sendiri, sampai akhirnya kini mereka sama-sama telanjang. Siwon membelai-belai milik Kyuhyun yang tegang, membuat Kyuhyun merasa melayang. Lalu dengan hati-hati, Siwon mulai menggenggam dan mengocokny pelan.

"Wonnih… engh… mph…" Siwon membungkam bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai mendesah seksi dengan ciumannya. Kyuhyun yang terus menggeliat di bawahnya itu membuat Siwon semakin bergairah. Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka, mengulum telinga Kyuhyun membuat guru yang dianggapnya brengsek itu semakin kepayahan.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun memekik saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Membuat Siwon kembali menyeringai dan menjilat cairan Kyuhyun yang belepotan di tangannya. Tersenyum saat Kyuhyun yang terengah dengan wajah memerah itu menatapnya sayu.

"Kau manis," kata Siwon jujur. Membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Rona merahnya pasti terlihat semakin jelas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Idiot!" ketus Kyuhyun serak. Siwon meringis mendengarnya, rupanya sikap galak Kyuhyun itu memang sudah mendarah daging. Di tengah kondisinya yang kepayahan saja masih sanggup memaki Siwon. Ckckck! Kau memang mengagumkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jinja Guru sialan, yang sopanlah pada calon suamimu ini."

"Cih!"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Ish…" Siwon berusaha menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu pasti tidak akan mau mengalah. Keegoisan seorang istri itu memang sudah mendarah daging. Dan sebagai suami dari Cho Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon yang gantengnya sudah overdosis dan super jenius itu harus banyak bersabar. Yah! Begitulah yang saat ini Siwon pikirkan.

"Hei, kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Merasa tidak enak juga pada Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menatapnya datar.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang salah, maafkan aku. Oke?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Tidak tahan dihujami tatapan dingin dari namja muda di atasnya.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya merundukkan kepalanya dan menciumi cuping telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesah.

"Aku belum…" bisik Siwon parau.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun Kyuhyun langsung mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud Siwon dengan kata ambigu 'aku belum' itu.

"Aku pertama, jadi pelan-pelan, bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau ia memang harus siap. Bukan kah sejak dulu memang hari ini yang dinantikannya? Di mana Siwon menyadarinya dan mewujudkan sumpahnya di masa lalu.

"Akan kulakukan sepelan mungkin." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia mulai melumuri tiga jari kanannya dengan cairan Kyuhyun yang tadi. Membuka kedua paha Kyuhyun hati-hati, berusaha tidak menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang terluka.

Siwon memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun yang sempit. Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak nyaman, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan saat Siwon mulai kembali mengajakny french kiss, tangan kiri Siwon pun kembali memilin-milin nipple Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Mph…" Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tidak peduli saat jari kedua Siwon memasukinya. Ia tetap membalas lilitan lidah Siwon di dalam mulutnya. Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya, sesekali menggerakkannya zig-zag agar lubang Kyuhyun semakin melebar.

"Ahk!" Kyuhyun membanting wajahnya ke kiri saat jari ketiga Siwon memasukinya. Sakit sekali. Membuat Kyuhyun terus merintih sekali pun tidak berniat menghentikannya. "WONIIIH!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat jari Siwon menyentuh titik intinya. Siwon tersenyum, ia terus menabrak titik itu dengan tempo cepat. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin sering mendesah dan meneriaki namanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Siwon menindih Kyuhyun dan mengulum bibir manis itu penuh perasaan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku menginginkan milikku yang memasukimu, Kyuu…"

Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ia mengangguk ragu, mengijinkan Siwon memasukinya, dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar tentunya.

Siwon mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Kyuhyun. Ia memasukannya sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun meringis menahan perih. Setiap inchi bagian Siwon yang memasukinya seolah membelah dua tubuhnya.

"Wo-Wonie…"

"Sebentar, bertahanlah, sedikit lagi!" pinta Siwon serak.

"Kubilang perlahan Idiot!"

"Aku juga sudah berusaha. Lubangmu saja yang terlalu sempit Bastard teacher."

"Milikmu yang terlalu besar. Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Kau ingin aku ikut mati bersamamu?"

"Arggh!"

Siwon membiarkan ke sepuluh kuku jari tangan Kyuhyun menancap di punggungnya. Ia yakin luka itu pasti mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pasti lebih menderita.

"Ahh!" Siwon mendesah lega saat miliknya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya rapat, air matanya meleleh menahan perih karena anusnya yang sudah dirobek paksa.

"Kyuuh…" panggil Siwon lembut. Ia menjilat air mata Kyuhyun perlahan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin meringis karena lidah itu juga mengenai bagian pipinya yang lebam.

"Se-sebentar!" pinta Kyuhyun parau. Meminta Siwon bersabar sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lubangnya masih belum terbiasa.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata sayu. Ia memilin nipple Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Anus Kyuhyun begitu mencengkeram miliknya kuat. Membuat Siwon sendiri pasti kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun berkata, "Bergeraklah. Perlahan…" lirihnya.

Siwon menurut. Ia mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo teratur. Semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Kyuhyun mulai mendesah. Apalagi saat Siwon sudah menemukan sweetspotnya dan terus menghantamnya dengan ujung miliknya.

"Ahh… ahh.. Wonie… morhh… ngh…"

"Kyuh…"

"Ahh…"

Suara desahan demi desahan erotis terus memenuhi kamar Siwon, menimbulkan suara gema yang semakin membakar gairah dua namja yang tengah memadu cinta. Saling melengkapi dan mengisi, mencintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Bahagia?

Tentu saja. Mereka sama-sama bahagia. Pada akhirnya penantian mereka menemukan titik bahagia.

Sekali pun diawali oleh pertengkaran konyol, menyiksa satu sama lain karena tak suka didoktrin atau pun didominasi. Pada akhirnya, benang merah yang sudah lama terjalin itu tidak bisa diputus begitu saja.

Siwon mulai menggapai milik Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang, mengocoknya cepat di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya yang sedang memanjakkan miliknya sendiri di dalam lubang kenikmatan namja yang amat dicintainya.

Cinta?

Benarkah?

Sekali pun Siwon tidak tahu perasaan itu tumbuh sejak kapan? Yang jelas Siwon sangat yakin ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Buktinya, ia tetap setia dan tidak pernah memacari gadis lain karena sudah terikat janji pada rabbit kecilnya. Ia memang sempat menyukai Yoona, tapi setelah Siwon pikir-pikir, rasa sukanya pada Yoona hanya rasa penasaran semata. Penasaran karena Yoona dianggap sebagai gadis paling cantik di sekolahnya.

"IDIOOOT AHHH!" dan akhirnya makian terakhir Kyuhyun keluar saat ia mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Siwon semakin kesurupan, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas di bawahnya itu semakin terhentak-hentak.

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon ikut menyemburkan sarinya. Memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun yang semakin mencengkeram erat miliknya.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan ini rasanya sangat tidak nyaman…" keluh Kyuhyun sambil bergelung di balik selimut Siwon. Tubuhnya masih telanjang, mala mini ia memang sengaja menginap di rumah Siwon karena tak bisa pulang. Tidak bisa jalan lebih tepatnya.

"Kau itu berisik Guru sialan. Aku mau tidur, besok aku harus sekolah!" tegur Siwon yang tidur di samping Kyuhyun. Sekalipun memaki namja berkulit putih susu itu, tapi Siwon justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau pikir aku begini gara-gara siapa? Idiot?"

"Hooo… aku memang perkasa."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Beri aku ciuman."

"Mesum!" bentak Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia kembali bergerak gelisah membuat Siwon duduk, menatap Kyuhyun kesal karena ini sudah jam dua malam, tapi mereka masih belum tidur juga. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan.

Entah kenapa Siwon mendadak merasa menyesal?

Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

Lihat! Kyuhyun pasti sudah cukup menderita karena banyak memar dan bekas luka di tubuhnya, dan dengan bodohnya Siwon justru menambah satu 'luka' di tubuh si rambut coklat itu.

"Idiot, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak nyaman.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini padamu, kan?" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum getir. Ia menatap Kyuhyun nanar. Mendengar lontaran kata itu, Kyuhyun terbelalak.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Siwon berkata seolah menyesal karena sudah menidurinya? Menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuhnya?

"Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Kyuhyun sendu.

"Aku justru takut kau yang menyesal. Aku menyakitimu…"

Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Ia senang karena kali ini Siwon tidak lagi menyakitinya, Siwon justru mengkhawatirkannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun semakin jatuh cinta pada Siwon, tidak menyesal karena sudah sebelas tahun ini mencintainya.

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya, besok pagi pasti sudah sembuh. Tidurlah, aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu…" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Astaga Bastard teacher, aku tahu aku memang sangat tampan, tapi aku tidak tahu kau begitu terobsesi padaku." Air muka Siwon kembali berubah konyol. Dan hal itu tentu saja sukses membuat alis Kyuhyun berkedut.

"IDIOT!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Cinta itu bisa merubah karakter seseorang…

Yah! Seperti itulah yang dialami seorang Cho Kyuhyun setelah tiga hari absen mengajar.

Pagi itu seisi sekolah mendadak heboh karena tingkah si guru muda yang begitu punya banyak pengagum. Terlihat jauh lebih ramah, dan bersahabat pada semua orang yang menyapanya. Bahkan tersenyum sepanjang koridor membalas setiap senyuman yang diberikan khusus untuknya.

Ke mana guru killer mereka?

Ke mana sosok iblis yang dibalut tubuh sempurna malaikat yang selama satu bulan itu selalu diam-diam mereka kagumi?

Yang ada sekarang di sekolah itu adalah, seorang namja berkulit putih susu, berwajah super tampan yang selalu mengukir seulas senyuman di bibir tebalnya.

"Sir, boleh kah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Tanya Yoona saat Kyuhyun melewati kelasnya, hendak berjalan ke ruangannya. Di samping Yoona, Seohyun dan Sunny tampak antusias. Saling melempar senyum genit nan menggoda. Berusaha menggetarkan hati si guru perfeksionis yang sikapnya kini berubah 180 drajat. Membuat mereka semakin berani saja.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tentu saja hal itu sanggup membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya blushing, apalagi Yoona, yang merasa senyuman itu diberikan Kyuhyun khusus untuknya.

"I-ini, aku ti-tidak meng-"

"Ehm!" suara deheman berat seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan guru dan murid tersebut. Kini semua mata menatap Siwon yang tampak menyipitkan matanya tajam. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang bisa dibilang mengerikan. Membuat Kyuhyun tak enak hati saja.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendadak salah tingkah.

Siwon semakin memicingkan matanya, membuat Kyuhyun mendadak merinding disko. Aura hitamnya kentaraaa sekali. Siwon melangkah santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Jas sekolahnya tampak tidak rapi. Sedangkan kemeja putihnya, amat terlihat berantakkan dengan dua kancing dibuka. Sedikit memamerkan dada bidangnya. Siwon bahkan tidak memakai dasi. Benar-benar berandalan sekolah sejati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengganggu saja!" tegur Yoona tidak suka. Hatinya mengutuk Siwon yang mendadak muncul seenak jidatnya. Sampai Siwon berani macam-macam pada guru idolanya, Yoona tidak akan segan menimpuk kepalanya dengan pentungan. Huh!

Siwon tampak tidak menghiraukan Yoona. Ia mencibir sambil memelototkan sedikit matanya, memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar segera beranjak pergi.

Sekalipun galak, Kyuhyun itu 'istri' yang baik. Ia tidak mau membantah perintah Siwon. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"CHOI SIWON!" bentak Yoona kesal. Seohyun dan Sunny tampaknya ikut kesal karena Siwon sudah mengusir guru incaran mereka, semua mata kini menatap Siwon tak suka.

Siwon mendecak kesal sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Hendak menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing pada tiga yeoja cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot membunuh.

Eh?

Sunny dan Seohyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Mereka tidak mimpi kan?

Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya Siwon tidak menghiraukan sahabat mereka yang sejak dulu begitu Siwon puja.

Engh… sepertinya Siwon sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada Yoona?

.

.

.

"Berhenti menyebar feromon, sialan!" bentak Siwon pada Kyuhyun di ruangannya. Ia menghimpit tubuh namja itu dengan tembok. Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali, ia tidak mengerti kenapa datang-datang Siwon langsung mendorongnya begini dan terus saja membentaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu? Heh? KENAPA SEHARIAN INI KAU TERUS SAJA TERSENYUM PADA SEMUA ORAAAANG!" teriak Siwon di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ngeri, suara Siwon yang menggelegar itu hampir membuat jantungnya copot. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli pada air ludah Siwon yang menyembur ke wajahnya. Tadi malam kan dia bahkan menelannya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti…" Kyuhyun menunduk takut. Sekali lihat saja ia tahu saat ini Siwon benar-benar marah. Melawan hanya akan membahayakan keselamatannya, keselamatan anusnya juga mungkin?

Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, memaksa mata coklat muda itu balas menatap matanya. Siwon menggertakan giginya kesal, sama sekali tidak peduli pada raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan.

"Wo-Wonie…" rintih Kyuhyun pelan. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Siwon di rambutnya. Siwon sangat marah. Raut wajahnya benar-benar seolah hendak membunuhnya dalam satu pukulan. Tidak konyol lagi… dan Kyuhyun tahu persis melawan Siwon yang sedang bad mood saat ini bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Senyummu hanya milikku…" desah Siwon erotis, ia mengulum telinga Kyuhyun membuat gurunya itu melenguh geli. Tapi langsung kembali memekik saat Siwon semakin mempererat cengkeramannya. Kasar sekali.

"Jadi… jangan pernah menebar senyum seperti itu lagi." Siwon memperingatkan, yang langsung dianggukkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau nakal, dan istri nakal, harus dihukum!"

Siwon membanting tubuh Kyuhyun ke karpet, membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh telentang sambil meringis nyeri. Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak saat melihat Siwon mulai membuka jasnya, melempar sembarang lalu kemudian membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu-persatu.

"Ka-kau mau apa Idiot? Ini sekolah!" kata Kyuhyun horror. Ia semakin merinding saat melihat seringaian di bibir Siwon.

"Ah? Seperti aku peduli saja… Bastard teacher…"

**Tebese**

Maaf-maaf-maaf, kali ini Nay gak pake big thanks sama balas review. Soalnya Nay lagi sibuk banget. Galau juga, Maminya Nay juga lagi sakit. Di kantor kerjaan numpuknya amit2.

Lemonnya mengecewakan kah? Ini NC screenplay pertama Nay. Maaf kalo kurang suka.

Next chapt Nay janji balas review lagi.

Minta doanya aja biar semua masalah Nay selesai. Hehe

Betewe, selamat bulan puasa bagi yg menjalankan. My Boyfriend Is? Nay usahakan juga diposting secepetnya sebelum puasa. Hahaha.

RnR Peliiiiiissss...


	9. Chapter 9

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu berlutut, ia menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Tangannya yang lain kini sibuk menggerayangi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang ingin dijamahnya.

Si korban, hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menikmati si pelaku yang sudah dikuasai nafsu. Sadar tidak sadar, ia justru lebih menyukai jika Siwon mencumbunya dengan cara yang 'sedikit' kasar. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedang di-rape, dan pengertian rape menurut Kyuhyun sendiri itu adalah sangat diinginkan.

Artinya, jika Kyuhyun di-rape Siwon, yaitu Siwon yang sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkannya.

Biarlah Kyuhyun yang jenius itu tertular otak sinting Siwon. Kini ia justru menurut saja saat Siwon mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet. Membalas setiap lumatan bibir Siwon yang juga mulai menjadi candu untuknya.

"Ngh…"

Entah sejak kapan Siwon sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemeja hitam Kyuhyun? Memilin-milin putingnya sambil sesekali menariknya gemas. Membuat sang uke melenguh dan mulai membantu Siwon membuka baju seragamnya.

Tok-tok-tok!

Suara pintu mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka. Membuat Siwon terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dengan napas terengah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah padam. Siwon berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara ketukan pintu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke puting Kyuhyun dan meniupnya pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang geli.

Dan… Siwon mulai menjilati puting Kyuhyun yang menegang itu pelan-pelan, mata hitamnya terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin manis saat bergairah.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Wonie! Kau di dalam?!"

Oh, suara Yesung ternyata. Siwon mendengus dibuatnya. Yang mencarinya salah satu sahabatnya, tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja. Siwon langsung bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya, memberi isyarat Kyuhyun agar melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali rapi, Siwon duduk di sofa. Tetap malas membuka pintu untuk Yesung.

Tok-tok-tok!

"WONIE!" panggil Yesung lebih keras. Siapa tahu Siwon tidak mendengar.

"AKU TIDAK DI SINI!" teriak Siwon. Yang langsung dibalas dengusan 'idiot' dari sang uke yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Kenapa bisa begini coba?

Siwon bisa menularkan kebodohannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menularkan kepintarannya pada sang kekasih.

Ckckck!  
tampaknya Siwon diciptakan memang untuk menjadi manusia idiot.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab tidak ada di dalam ruangannya menggunakan suaranya sendiri?

"Wonie!" Yesung yang mendengar suara Siwon sekali lagi mengetuk pintu.

Aish! Benar-benar kau Yesung. Mengganggu disaat kondisi Siwon Junior high. Jadi turn lagi, kan? Memangnya dia tidak mau cepat-cepat mendapat keponakan?

Siwon misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Ne, sebentar Sungie! Aku keluar sekarang." Cepat-cepat Siwon berjalan kearah pintu, memutar kunci lalu membukanya. Yesung langsung masuk dan memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Takut-takut Siwon dihukum lagi oleh si guru killer.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Kau berkata seolah aku akan memakannya Kim Jungwoon," sindir Kyuhyun sinis. Mendadak tidak suka si pemuda itu mengganggu kemesraannya dan sang seme. 'justru aku yang dia makan'. Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sungie. Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon heran.

Yesung menggeleng, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mendadak mengkhawatirkan Siwon? Dan kenapa juga dia bisa tahu Siwon ada di ruangan Kyuhyun padahal tidak sempat bertanya pada siapa pun?

Tentu saja tidak perlu bertanya. Orang Yesung melihat sendiri dari kejauhan kok.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat wajah Yesung pucat. Ia juga nampak berkeringat dingin. Siwon meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Yesung yang menggeleng. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Yesung yang mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Panas!

"Kau demam Sungie!"

Dan kalimat panik Siwon sanggup membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Kenapa harus secemas itu, sih? Paling juga demam biasa? Tidak perlu berlebihan lah. Kyuhyun sibuk mendumel ketololan Siwon yang berhasil membuat jealous itu gemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Yesung menepis pelan tangan Siwon. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal. Tapi melihat wajah seram gurunya itu… tidak jadi. Bukannya Yesung takut, ia hanya sedang ada dalam kondisi tidak fit. Berkelahi sekarang tidak akan menguntungkannya bukan?

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Siwon membentak kasar. Tidak suka Yesung bersikap sok kuat di depannya. Siwon segera berjongkok membelakangi Yesung. Membuat baik Yesung atau pun Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan kelakuannya.

Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan dengan baik setiap desiran rasa sakit di balik dadanya. Cemburu. Ia benar-benar cemburu. Si idiot itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya. Terlalu egois. Tidak mau diselingkuhi tapi seenaknya saja berselingkuh. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri lagi.

"Tidak usah, Wonie. Aku bisa ke UKS sendiri."

"Jangan membantah!" Siwon mendelik marah. Auranya yang hitam pekat itu membuat seisi ruangan yang sejenak hening itu terasa semakin tegang. Yesung menurut, ragu-ragu, ia memeluk leher Siwon dan membebankan berat tubuhnya ke punggung Siwon.

Siwon segera berdiri, sebelum pergi ia menoleh dan berkata pada Kyuhyun, "Ne, Bastard Teacher. Aku antar Yesung ke UKS dulu. See you!" Siwon segera pergi bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun bersidekap jengkel. Kedua matanya memicing tajam, menatap cangkir di atas meja itu dengan sorot membunuh. Seolah cangkir itulah yang bersalah dan akan segera ia hancurkan berkeping-keping.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun memang tidak suka Siwon terlalu perhatian terhadap orang lain. Sekalipun itu pada orang yang Siwon anggap sahabat akrabnya. Sifat posesif Kyuhyun menginginkan Siwon untuk dirinya sendiri. ia menginginkan tubuh, cinta, perhatian, jiwa, dan apa pun yang ada pada Siwon hanya untuknya. Tidak mau berbagi.

Tes!

Kyuhyun mengerjap saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Ia mengusap bibir atasnya lalu melihat telapak tangannya.

Mendesah!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah lelah saat tahu cairan itu adalah darah. Yah! Belakangan ini Kyuhyun memang sering mimisan. Dia sudah biasa.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Bagaimana-bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon pada dokter sekolahnya. Yuri membalikan kompresan di dahi Yesung yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang lalu tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Dia hanya demam." Jawab Yuri santai. "Sepertinya dia kelelahan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai kelelahan begini, Sungie?" Tanya Siwon yang berbalik pada Yesung, sorotnya sarat akan rasa tidak suka. Siwon memang tidak pernah suka sahabat kentalnya itu sakit.

Yesung tersenyum lemah lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Setiap orang kan boleh sakit."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" bantah Siwon tidak terima. Ia menatap Yesung nyalang. Kalau tidak ingat Yesung sedang sakit, tentu Siwon tidak keberatan memukul perutnya beberapa kali. "Kau, tidak boleh sakit."

"Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"Siwon tetap keukeuh dengan prinsipnya. Ia tidak terima jika Yesung sakit. Mendengar itu Yesung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sedangkan Yuri yang sejak tadi mendengar perdebatan mereka terkekeh geli.

"Ah, kalian itu seperti pacaran saja." Yuri menepuk bahu Siwon. Ia mengambil thermometer di ketiak Yesung lalu melihat berapa suhu panas tubuhnya? Yuri menghela napas lalu melirik Yesung yang kini matanya tampak sayu. "39 drajat Kim Jungwoon."

"APA AKU BILANG!" teriak Siwon mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang hampir masuk saja langsung mundur dan bersandar ke dinding. Takut yang dibentak Siwon itu justru dirinya karena berani menyusul Siwon ke UKS.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" tegur Yesung lemas. Ia mengalami sport jantung. "Kau mau aku mati kena ayan?"

"Ayan itu apa?" seolah melupakan teriakannya tadi. Siwon bertanya saat ada kosa kata yang tidak ia mengerti.

Yesung kebingungan sendiri hendak menjawab apa? Sebenarnya tadi ia sendiri juga asal bicara. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Yesung menjawab, "Ayan itu sejenis penyakit jantung." Kata Yesung sok tahu. Yang langsung dianggukkan Siwon sok paham. Dan… jadilah mereka dua orang bodoh yang sok. Sedangkan Yuri, lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Kalian itu benar-benar seperti pacaran saja, ya?" Yuri mengomentari sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia menuliskan surat keterangan sakit untuk Yesung. Hari ini Yesung memang tidak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

"Kami itu sahabat sejak kecil!" Siwon menjelaskan. Yesung mengangguk lemah mendengarnya.

"Kurasa, hubungan kalian terlalu intim jika sekedar sahabat." Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk itu berkomentar sinis. Ia menatap Siwon nyalang lalu menghampiri Yuri. "Boleh aku minta obat sakit kepala, Dokter?"

"Tentu Mr. Cho!" Yuri segera membuka laci dan mencari obat yang diminta Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Tanya Siwon sengit. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun justru menuduhnya berpacaran dengan Yesung? Bukan kah Siwon sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun?

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskannya!" Kyuhyun membanting hp yang sedang digenggamnya hingga pecah. Membuat suasana UKS yang sejak tadi menegang itu semakin panas. Tidak peduli! Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika seandainya pertengkaran mereka akan mengundang banyak Tanya dari para pendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg di hatinya.

"Kau terlalu peduli padanya." Kyuhyun memulai. "Kau selalu menempel padanya, bergantung padanya, manja padanya, sok pahlawan di depannya. Dan semuanya membuat aku benci."

"Demi Tuhan bastard teacher, Yesung sedang sakit."

"LALU KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK SAKIT?!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah. Napasnya memburu. Sedangkan Yesung dan Yuri, memilih bungkam tidak mau ikut campur pertengakaran dua namja yang sudah seperti pertengkaran 'suami – istri'.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia memberi kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk bicara.

"Aku juga sakit…" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya. "AKU JUGA SAKIT IDIOT!"

"Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan kau tidak tahu, hari ini bukan kepalaku saja yang sakit dan membuat hidungku mengeluarkan darah." Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya lalu melemparkan sapu tangan putihnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya.

Siwon terbelalak, ia memang melihat cukup banyak noda merah di saputangan itu. Hanya beberapa detik, sampai kemudian ia kembali menatap kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini!" Kyuhyun menunjuk dada kirinya. "Di sini, lebih sering kau buat sakit."

Dan Yesung dan Yuri pun bisa langsung paham bahwa guru-murid di depan mereka yang bertengkar itu memang sepasang suami-suami.

"Kyu…" ini pertama kalinya mungkin dirinya memanggil lagi nama Kyuhyun. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon mundur. Tidak mau lagi disentuh si namja yang selalu saja membuatnya terluka.

"Aku sakit pun bukan urusanmu." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hendak pergi sampai kemudian Siwon menarik tangan kanannya, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung melumat bibirnya.

Membuat Yesung menggeleng pelan sedangkan Yuri segera memotret foto mereka dengan semangat. Senang karena akhirnya sebagai fujoshi ia bisa mendapatkan foto dua namja tampan yang sedang berciuman.

Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, ia mendorong Siwon yang menahan kepalanya. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Kyuhyun memukuli dada Siwon. Semakin lama, pertahanannya semakin lemah. Akhirnya… ia membiarkan saja Siwon melumat bibirnya, menekan bibir mereka seolah meluapkan emosi yang tengah dipendamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Napasnya terengah. Siwon menatap datar Kyuhyun –yang juga terengah- tapi sibuk menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Saranghaeyo…" kata Siwon jujur. Ia mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia rasakan dari lubuk hatinya. "Saranghaeyo Choi Kyuhyun."

Dan perkataan Siwon sanggup membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

Bukan! Bukan karena Siwon mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Tapi karena nama marga yang disebutkan Siwon sebelum menyebut namanya.

Tidak!

Kyuhyun pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin Siwon menggunakan marga Choi saat menyebutnya. Atau mungkin tadi Siwon hanya salah bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Kyuhyun. Sangat! Sejak dulu!"

Dan kalimat penegasan Siwon itu membuat mata Kyuhyun kembali memanas. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kenapa perasaannya bisa dengan mudah dijungkir-balikkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon? Kenapa ia bisa dibuat sedih tapi dalam satu detik dibuat bahagia dengan tingkahnya?

Kenapa Siwon sangat pandai menarik-ulur perasaannya? Membuat Kyuhyun sendiri menyadari… bahwa seorang Choi Siwon, memang amat sangat penting untuk hidupnya.

"Aku juga," kata Kyuhyun berbisik. Sekali pun pelan, tapi Siwon bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Siwon merengkuh pundak Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Menciumi puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang harum shampoo.

Lama-lama, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon. Tersenyum senang karena kini semuanya sudah jelas.

Siwon, memang sangat mencintainya.

Bahkan… dia tidak segan mengucapkan cinta padanya di depan Yesung. Sahabatnya yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun jealous bukan kepalang.

"Astaga! Aku baru sadar ruangan kesehatanku kini dijadikan tempat orang pacaran berdrama," sindir Yuri menggoda. Ia pura-pura memasang wajah galak, sekalipun seulas senyum, memang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari bibirnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Kau benar-benar tidak mencintai Kim Jungwoon?"

"Astaga bastard teacher! Ini pertanyaanmu yang ke Sembilan puluh Sembilan kalinya hari ini. Apa kau tidak bosan? Hanya orang bodoh yang bertanya hampir seratus kali pertanyaan yang sama." Siwon menggeleng jengkel. Saat ini, ia dan Kyuhyun memang sedang duduk di taman Seoul. Duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon.

Mereka tidak peduli pada malam yang semakin larut. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, tentu saja… mereka harus menghabiskan malam yang tersisa dengan bersama.

Sekalipun… sejak tadi Siwon merasa jengkel dan bosan karena Kyuhyun selalu saja memberinya pertanyaan yang sama. Hubungannya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun meragukan jika hanya sebatas sahabat biasa.

"Yeah! Dan hanya orang idiot yang mau menghitung sebanyak apa pertanyaan itu aku ajukan?" dengan wajah santainya Kyuhyun membalas. Ia melahap eskrimnya lalu mengulumnya, membuat Siwon yang hampir membalas ejekkan Kyuhyun itu menghentikan niatnya saat menoleh.

Kyuhyun terlihat imut sekali. Ia mengenakan blazer panjang hitam dan kaos dalam berwarna hitam juga. Seperti biasanya memang.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Siwon itu adalah cara Kyuhyun yang tampak amat menikmati saat mengulum eskrimnya. Tanpa sadar Siwon ngeces saat membayangkan eskrim itu adalah sesuatu dibalik celananya yang sudah berdemo. Menyerukan isyarat yang seolah berucap, 'Mana lubangku?'

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan sorot mengerikan begitu?" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur saat menoleh, mendapati Siwon yang memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata sayu dan sudut bibir mengeluarkan iler. Mupeng!

Siwon segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusut ilernya. Dia berdehem lalu berucap dengan suaranya yang sudah serak, "Ne, Bastard teacher, sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir saja ke rumahku? Orangtuaku sedang di luar negri."

"Untuk apa aku pulang ke rumahmu? Aku punya rumah sendiri yang tak kalah mewah," bantah Kyuhyun sengit. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia melirik gundukkan yang ada di balik celana Siwon. Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil, ia tahu kenapa Siwon mengajaknya ke rumah Siwon yang sepi.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Siwon cemberut, tapi ia berusaha mencari akal. "Ayolah… aku takut tidur sendiri."

"Suaramu serak idiot!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon dengan eskrimnya yang tinggal setengah. "Dan kau, horny!" kini, eskrim yang tadi ditujukkan ke wajah Siwon turun ditujukkan ke daerah pribadi semenya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membantuku?" Siwon berkata semangat. Kyuhyun berdiri lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun ketus.

Siwon mengejarnya, tidak menyerah untuk merayu pemuda Cho yang sudah ia deklarasikan bermarga Choi. Siwon membujuk, "Ayolah… kenapa kau jadi sejahat ini padaku? Bukan kah kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Baiklah! Tapi ada satu syarat!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatap Siwon sengit. Siwon mengangguk antusias. Apa pun syaratnya akan dia lakukan, asalkan Kyuhyun tidak memintanya untuk memotong juniornya sampai habis. Kan berabe. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatkan eommanya bayi coba?

"Apa itu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mencintai Kim Jungwoon?"

"Astaga-astaga-astaga-astaga!" Siwon nyaris pingsan karena itu menggenapkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun menjadi keseratus.

**Tebese**

HUAAAA! Bungkuk-bungkuk. Nay tau banget ini gak update udah berbulan-bulan. Nay bener-bener minta maaf. Soalnya belakangan ini Nay sibuk bingit. #alesan

Semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini, humornya dapet gak ya? Hehehe.

**THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : **

**Kyufa, madness break, kimfida61, lovgravanime14, GinaWonLoveKyu, Nia101315, Akuel the akuma angel, missjelek, Jenny, Guest (1), amanda wu, mariashine87, Chris1004, GaemRa Kyu-Uke, wirna 1, anin arlunerz, miszshanty05, evil kyu, Gaemgyu315, Senpai, sellinandrew, Kayla WonKyu, santkyu, rikha-chan, siscaMinstalove, Fitri MY, yoo, okoyunjae, heechie, meymeywonkyu, Mrs . LeeHyukjae, vira, Jmjm, Kim . HeeRa . WKS, reni soediyo, My December . Ree, GaemGyu92, namja . ELF, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, Cho Ai Lyn, ukekyushipper, everadit, Choi Hyun Gi, ChoNarra, Choi Heewon, I was a Dreamer, denita18, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyuunie, FiWonKyu201, shin min young, Choi Andrew, Izca RizcassieYJ, kitten-kitty70, ermgyu.**

Yosh! Untuk mempersingkat waktu, inilah balesan review chapter lalu.

**apa penyakit kyuhyun udah sembuh?** Ngh… menurut kalian gimana? Huahahahahahaha. Uhuk-uhuk.

**Jenny nanya, Nay udah cukup umur kah ampe bisa bikin NC?** Yes! Nay udah punya KTP. Hohoho

**Amanda nanya, apa WonKyu udah nikah? **Lah, mereka baru juga jadian. Hehe

**Panggilan sayang WonKyu romantic banget.** Yah begitulah, mereka terlalu saling mencintai. Wkwkwk #gampared

**NC yg kemarin hot.** Oow. Nay ngetiknya padahal susah itu. Masih kesulitan bikin NC. Hehe

**Okoyunjae said,** bukannya Kyu udah punya anak? Kenapa bilang yg pertama? Ngh… apakah kamu salah baca fic? Nay gak ngerasa di sini ada scene demikian. Mungkin km baca fic lain say. hehehe

**Ini kok sifat WonKyu jadi kebalik?** Maklum. Yg nulis namanya Nay sih. Suka seenak jidatnya. Huehehehe

**Ngakak baca NC WonKyu.** Aish, makasih minna. Nay terhura-buru

**Chap kemarin gak ada Yesung.** Di sini udah ada kan? Huhuhu

**Ini Mpreg gak? **Ngh… entahlah. Tergantung kalian maunya gimana?

**Apa mereka bakalan ada konflik?** Jujur aja ini cerita Nay bahkan gak tau kemarin emangnya udah ada konflik ya? Huahahaha

**Yosh! Ternyata dari sekian puluh review kemarin hampir semuanya ngasih komentar yg sama. And Nay seneeeeeng banget. Huehehehe**

**Btw, makasih udah pada nyempetin baca dan masih ngikutin ficnya. Untuk konflik mungkin bentar lagi nyusul. Sekali lagi Nay minta maaf soalnya updatenya itu mol bin lor alias molor.**

**RnR peliiiis?**


	10. WARNING

**WARNING!**

**Maaf ya, kalo sebagian dari kalian kecewa karena yang kali ini Nay posting bukan My Bastard Teacher chapter 10.**

**Untuk sementara waktu mungkin Nay gak update. Bukan, bukan alasan gara-gara 2 ff Nay dicoppas dan diganti pairing oleh seseorang. Nay sih gak terlalu permasalahin hal itu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa bikin Nay gak ngelanjutin story itu cuma jumlah review. Hehehe**

**Nay denger kabar katanya fandom Screenplays mau dihapus. Makanya chapter 10 Nay simpen dulu sampe akhir bulan mungkin. kalo ternyata nih ff gak dihapus sama adminnya baru Nay posting.**

**Sementara itu kalo dihapus kita harus pindah ke mana coba? Padahal 6 chapter lagi MBT tamat. tapi sayang juga kan kalo baru diposting udah dihapus.**

**Makasih udah pada ngertiin. Semoga admin FFN ngambil keputusan yang paling bijak. Amin.**


End file.
